Predestinados
by cotilu
Summary: ¿¡Niña?¿¡Niña, me llamas a mí? ¡Tu!- lo señalo- ¡Niño mimado y afeminado! Que te crees amo y señor diciendo… coff coff…- se aclaro la garganta-hmp… Yo soy Sapuke Uchilata y tú me enseñaras es atajo. ¿Como era posible que alguien no recordara bien su nombre ? Es más ¿¡Como era posible que alguien a quien le había dirigido no más de 10 palabra hubiera herido tanto su orgullo?
1. Chapter 1 ¿Señora mala suerte?

Predestinados

¿Señora mala suerte?

**¡Maldición…!-**era la quina vez que juraba, y como no, nunca pero nuca en toda su vida él había llegado tarde, a ningún sitio y menos al colegio. Desde pre escolar él había tenido asistencia perfecta. Nunca faltaba, tenia buenas calificaciones, bueno en deporte e incluso había sido premiado incontables veces. En otras palabras era perfecto. Pero justo hoy, tenía un examen en la primera hora y no cualquier examen. Sino "el examen" de física elemental, pero aunque él era bueno en todo, odiaba a esa asignatura.

Y e aquí el problema. El famosísimo y prestigioso Instituto Konoha, reconocido incluso mundialmente. Por recibir, formar e integrar a los mejores. Como hijo de empresarios, millonarios, famosos, realeza y uno que otro becado prodigio. Cerraba sus puertas a las 8 am, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, y si por esas casualidades un estudiante llegaba tarde queda fuera todo el día. Sumándole que si llegabas dos veces más fuera de hora, quedabas suspendido dos semanas. Y si había una cuarta vez, uno podía conciderarce expulsado del establecimiento.

Él el grandioso y perfecto Sasuke Uchiha llegaba tarde.

¿Y cual era la razón de su retraso? Pues, la señora mala suerte había decidido arruinarle toda la maldita mañana.

Primo su despertador se queda sin baterías, provocando que se levantara a las 7:10, aun así tenia tiempo de llegar. Pero su ducha se averió, ni una mísera gota de agua salía de a ella, por ese motivo tubo que ducharse en el baño de invitados.

Todavía seguía teniendo tiempo de llegar. Pero por alguna razón su mochila no estaba por ningún lado, él la había deja en su habitación como siempre pero ni rastro de ella perdiendo así 10 minutos más.

A las 7.35 la había encontrado en el garaje, no sabia como rayos había llegado ahí. Le preguntaría a su madre mas tarde.

Se dirigió a su auto. Y como siempre que lo veía, le quitaba la respiración. Un jaguar XKR Coupé. Negro, que igualaba la piel de un puma. Con un diseño aerodinámico. Era tan provocador como las curvas de una mujer, y te impedía que quitaras la vista de encima. Pero eran sus ruedas las que...que... ¿¡ Qué carajos!? Su rueda trasera derecha estaba desinflada. ¡Dios! ¿Y en que diablos ira ahora? No tenia tiempo de cambiarla.

Escucho el ronroneo de un auto afuera, sonrió. Conocía perfectamente ese sonido, el queridísimo auto de su hermano Itachi. Camino rápidamente, claro que no iba a correr, tenia su dignidad. Lo visualizo estacionado en la orilla de la calle, frente a su lujosa casa. Hizo una seña con su mano mientras caminaba hacia él. En cuanto su hermano lo miro sonrió, conocía esa sonrisa, era la diabólica. También levanto la mano pero a contrario de él en señal de despedida. Guiñándole un ojo salió a gran velocidad.

Quedo petrificado con su mano en el aire, lo única que se movía en él era el palpitar de su corazón y el de la vena q había aparecido en su frente. ¡Maldito Itachi! Se las pagaría, lo juraba. Cuando reacción se dirigió rápidamente a la acera. En cuanto diviso un taxi sin importar que, se paro en el medio de la calle provocando que este frenara. Luego de recibir una fuerte reprimenda por parte del conductor, se dirigió al instituto. ¿Como era posible que el anduviera en taxi?

7:59 la gloriosas puerta de konoha se erguían a unos metros de distancia. Se bajo del taxi entregándole un billete de 100 al conductor-** ¡Quede se con el cambio!- **dijo y sin esperar una respuesta del sorprendido taxista comenzó a caminar. Solo unos cuantos metro y llegaba. Camino más rápido. Pero cuando las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse antes sus ojos, le importo una mierda su dignidad y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. Solo un poco más y ya eso seria todo solo un… pohmm! Las puertas se cerraron justo en frente de su nariz.

**¡Mierda!- **estaba perdido. Él, el perfecto Sasuke Uchiha- **¡Mierda!- **llego tarde-** ¡Mierda!- **por primera vez- **¡Mierda**!- en su gloriosa vida- ¡**Mierdaaaa!**

Tiro de su lacio cabello azabache. Estaba realmente fastidiado. Tapo sus ojos con su mano derecha. Que iba a hacer ahora. El examen… realmente estaba perdido. ¡Dios! que alguien lo ayude. **-¡Mier**…

**¡MIERDAAA! **– su insulto quedo por la mitad ya que alguien mas había maldecido a su lado. La miro.

**¡Mierda! si llego tarde de nuevo me suspenderán y es más esa vieja bruja de Tayuyá me castigara un mes**… - la chica paro de golpe y se llevo una mano a la barbilla- **¡no!- **dijo de repente**-¡ un año entero **!

Esa chica estaba loca. De remate. Hablaba sola, bueno él también había estado lanzando palabrotas pero no tanto como esa loca y lo que más le sorprendía era su color de cabello...

Rosa

¿Se lo abra teñido? Bueno que más da. Ya era tarde, para ambos.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar a su casa y armar una estrategia para justificar su falta de este día y…

**-¡Bueno que mas da! Voy a tomar el atajo- **paro en seco su retirada ¿Atajo? Esa niñata había dicho ¿Atajo? Era imposible. Konoha era lo más parecido que conocía a una prisión. Toda una fortaleza impenetrable, cercas electrificadas, cámaras de vigilancia, vigilantes. Era claro que abría ese tipo de cosas después de todo, hijo de gente muy importante asistía aquí, incluyéndose. ¿Como demonios iba a entrar?

**Mejor me apuro antes que suene la tercera campana**- la chica se giro al costado y comenzó a caminar

**¿Atajo?- **la palabra salió de su boca, esta era su salvación. La chica paro, giro y por primera vez lo vio y él también. Un escalofrió lo recorrió y su pecho se apretujo. Sus ojos de un verde jade brillante, lo miraban de una forma extraña.

– **¿Y tu quien diablos eres?- **¿Qué era esa sensación ? Sacudió su cabeza y la miro frunciendo el seño ¿Cómo no lo reconocía? Era demasiado popular en el instituto, por no decir el más popular, debería ser él quien preguntara eso ya que nunca la había visto. Bueno, se le hacia familiar pero no sabia a quien.

**¡Hmp! Yo, soy Sasuke Uchiha**- lo dijo de una manera tan orgullosa y altanera provocando que la peli rosa frunciera su ceño.- **Y tu, me enseñaras ese atajo**- la mucha frunció más el ceño.

**Lo siento señor globo aereo de ego Sanoke Uchita, pero no lo conozco**- al peli negro le salió un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Nadia, a exención de Naruto y su hermano, lo habían insultado de ese modo y menos cambiado su nombre a uno tan ridículo como ese ¿Quien se creía esa estúpida niña?

La muchacha sonrió con altanería y Sasuke supo que esa chiquilla seria un problema. Un gran problema y le sumándole un dolor de cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2 Príncipe en la muralla

Predestinados – cap. N°2

Príncipe en la muralla

….

_¡Oye niña cabecita de muñeco de troll*! ¿¡Como demonios me has llamado!? _– la sonrisa de la muchacha se desvaneció por completo y dio tres largas zancadas hasta quedar a medio metro del Uchiha.

_¿¡Que mi cabeza es que!?- un color rojizo comenzaba a surcar en el rostro de ella- ¿¡NIña!?¿¡Niña me llamas a mí!? ¡Tu!_ – dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice- _¡Niño mimado y afeminado! Que te crees amo y señor diciendo… coff coff_…- se aclaró la garganta y luego lo miro con superioridad_- ¡hmp! Yo soy Sapuke Uchilata y tú me enseñaras es atajo_- cuando termino de relatar, lo miro.

El muchacho mantenía su cabeza gacha, apretando fuertemente los nudillos que ya estaban blanquecinos por la presión ejercida. ¿¡Co… ¿¡Como era posible que alguien a quien le había dirigido no más de 10 palabra, hubiera herido tanto su orgullo!? ¡Nadie! Jamás en sus 16 y medio años de edad lo había hecho sentir de esa manera. Tan… tan… humillado, esa era la palabra correcta. ¿Afeminado? ¿Él? El hombre de 1 metro y 83 centímetros con un cuerpo de envidia. Que era posible que fuera el que despida más testosterona que cualquier otro. Que incontables mujeres, y otras no tan mujeres, de distintas edades se le insinuaban y lo perseguían de una manera que abecés era tenebroso ¿Era afeminado?

¿Mimado? Bueno, no se podría llamarlo así. Solo tomaba lo que quería cuando quería, sin importar nada más. Pero estaba en su naturaleza. Él era un Uchiha formaba parte de una de las familias mas antiguas y respetables de la nación. Sus ancestros habían prácticamente ayudado a crearla. Su padre, era un exitoso empresario que daba trabajo a miles y miles de personas, y con eso mantenía a millones de familia. Tenía derecho ¿no?

Pero esa peli rosa loca de remate, extraña, ruidosa y muy pequeña de estatura salida de la nada y osaba insultarlos de ese modo. Realmente estaba cabreado ¿Qué acaso las dos neuronas que ella poseía le hacían cortocircuitó? ¿Como es que no podía recordad su nombre correctamente? Pero debía admitir que era valiente, ninguna persona lo había hecho sentir de esa manera y menos una mocosa ¿Qué edad tenia 13, 14?

La miro. Y en esa mirada, reflejaba lo furioso que estaba. Muchas personas le temían. Y aun así esa niña ni se inmuto. Es más, lo miro desafiante.

Cerro sus ojos y respiro tres veces para tranquilizarse. No podía seguir discutiendo de ese modo. Con los único que lo hacia era con Naruto e Itachi, pero esta persona lo sacaba de sus cacillas con solo una frase. No podía perder más tiempo. Tenias… miro su reloj, exactamente 17 minutos para entra a esa estúpida clase y rendir el estúpido examen.

_Te daré lo que desees_- lo dijo con vos ronca, era la segunda ves en el día que se tragaba su orgullo- _Solo si me haces entra en esa mierda_- señaló el edificio.

La muchacha parpadeo un par de veces, como si no entendiera sus palabras. Miro hacia el lugar señalado y regreso a él. Sonrió_.- Ahora si hablamos mi idioma_ _¿Me darás lo que se me plazca?-_ su tono de voz era meloso y algo malicioso.

Sasuke sonrío de lado.

- _¿Asique tu también eres una de esas?_- pregunto.

Ella ladeo su cabeza hacia la derecha, sin saber a que se refería. Pasaron unos segundo y_…_

_-¡yyyyuuuuu!_- una muesca de asco apareció en su rostro- _¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! No me refería esa cochinada ¡Pervertido!._

Fue una puñalada a su orgullo de hombre. ¿Como se atrevía? Aunque su vena frontal palpitaba, no le dio más vuelta al asunto.

_Bien ¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?-_ quería terminar lo más rápido con esto.

_Si de verdad quieres entrar ,tendrás que pagarme_- dijo juntando su dedo angular con el pulgar.

_¿Y cuanto es lo que quieres?-_ si se trataba de dinero, él no tenia problema.

_Mmm…_- se llevo un dedo a la barbilla - _100 me tendrás que dar 100._

_Bien_- saco una chequera- _¿Aceptas cheque?-_ dijo escribiendo en el papel y entregándoselo.

_¿Y como se yo, que esto no es falso?-_ lo recibió.

_¡Claro que no es falso! En cualquier banco de la ciudad te lo cambiarían_- estaba molesto.

Miro el papel entre sus manos. Pero tubo que sostenerse en las puertas de entrada.

_¿¡Qué demonios!?-_ lo miro ensanchando sus ojos- _¡Esto son 100.000 mil! ¿¡Estas loco!?_

_¿Qué? ¿No es eso lo que me pediste? Pues ahí esta ahora_…-

_¡Te pedí 100 no 100.000 mil! ¿¡Cómo puedes dar tanta plata así como así!?_-espetó muy alterada.

Alzo los hombros en forma despreocupada_._

_- El dinero no es problema para mi. Tómalo de una v…-_ quedo paralizado. La muchacha había roto el papel.

Tu no entiende- estaba muy enojada- Este dinero que tu despilfarras como si creciera de los arboles, le serviría a muchas persona que realmente lo necesitan-¿Qué era esto? ¿Le estaba dando clases de moral?- _¡ahhh_!- suspiro acercándose y poniendo la palma de su mano en su frete- _¡Chico! Eres un caso perdido._

Quito su mano con rapidez, esa sensación otra vez.

- _Si es eso lo que deseas, te lo daré_- saco su billetera y le entrego- _Pero solo es la mitad, te daré el resto cuando este dentro_- no confía del todo en ella.

_¡Me parece bien!_ – se giro comenzando a caminar- _Es mejor que nos apuremos antes que suene la segunda campana._

Caminaron hacia el lado este del instituto. Pero el muro de alrededor de tres metro de altura lo rodeaba completamente. No entendía como iban a entrar.

Caminaba detrás de ella. Observándola. Tenía su uniforme diferente a las demás. Antes de tener la chaqueta habitual negra o roja del instituto, tenía una de cuero gastada. Si llevaba la falda, la camisa y la corbata. Pero sus medias negras le llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas con unas converse viejas.

Y una vez más… era rara. En este lugar, donde todo lo movía el dinero y el estatus, ella trataba de desencajar completamente. En donde por lo general las mujeres llevaban joyas de millones, ropa de diseñador y carteras importadas.

Pero ella no tenia nada de eso. Solo un morral, simple, sin nada de lujo ¿Seria una becada?

Tubo que frenar de repente para no chocarla. Habían parado.

_Bien, hemos llegado_ – declaro.

El miro alrededor pero todo era lo mismo, un enorme paredón de tres metros de altura.

_¿Y por donde se supone que vamos a entrar?_

_Pues por donde más, por ahí-_ señalo hacia arriba

_¿¡Qué!? ¿¡estas chiflada!? ¿Como demonios vamos a llegar ahí? _

_Antes era más difícil porque era solo yo, pero ahora que somos dos, será mucho mejor- _estaba entusiasmada.

_Pues, no se si te has dado cuenta pero… ¿¡Como pretendes pasar por esa muralla!?_

_¡Ah, ah , ah! Mi querido cliente- _dijo moviendo su dedo índice- _Todo y todos tenemos una debilidad, eso es lo que nos hace diferentes y especiales. _

_¿Cliente?_ – arqueo sus cejas- _¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?_

_Mira con atención-_ alzo su mano señalando- ¡Justo ahí!

Sasuke estrecho sus ojos… Ah, ahora lo veía. Una pequeña grita del tamaño de 5 centímetros o más. Pero eso no evito que la siguiera viendo como una loca.

_¿Y?_

_¿Cómo que "y"? Eso es nuestro glorioso pase de entrada_ – su rostro reflejaba un "no es obvio"

_O de esa estúpida grita sale un tipo con un taladro y hace un agujero en la pared o tu puedes volar_- estaba comenzando a pensar que esto era toda una locura.

_Mmm… ¿Volara?-_ sonrío_- Yo diría que casi. _

Ahora si se estaba poniendo nervioso- _No entien…_

No lo dejo terminar ya que lo había agarrado de sus hombros y lo estampo contra la pared, pero de forma suave. Lo soltó como si quemara.

_Esto es lo que arem_os- dijo dando pasos hacia atrás a una distancia considerable- _Eres bueno en deportes._

_¡Claro que soy bueno! Soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol-_ él era el mejor en los deportes.

_¡JA JA JA!_- se quedo mirándola. Ella ya había reído un par de veces antes pero eran frívolas, esta… era completamente destina era… natural. Y por alguna razón no le desagradaba- _No era una pregunta. Sé que eres bueno, tienes músculos fuerte, lo sentí._

Sintió un leve cosquilleo en la boca del estomago, era vergonzoso, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Para su suerte la chica estaba lo suficientemente alejada para verlo.

_Bien como decía, lo que vamos a hacer es_- entrelazando los dedos- _Pondrás tus manos de este modo, a una altura considerable, de este modo- _puso sus manos a la altura de sus muslos, con las palmas hacia arriba.

_¿¡Que!? ¡claro que no! Eso es muy humillante_- se cruzo de brazos.

_Tu realmente tienes una mala perspectiva de lo que es la humillación_- su voz se oía irritada- _Si realmente quieres entrar, tienes que hacerlo. No tenemos mucho tiempo._

Él miro su reloj, era cierto tenían… 12 minutos y 32 segundos.

_¡Bien! Lo are_- esta era su única oportunidad- _Pero si le cuentas a…_

_¡Si, si! Príncipe de sangre azul-_ se burlaba- _Será nuestro secreto ¿Esta bien? _

_Terminemos esto de una vez_- se posiciono como le había indicado- _¿Y ahora que?_

De un momento a otro ella comenzó a correr en su dirección- _¡Oh, oh! ¡Que vas a hacer!-_ no pudo evitar gritar.

Sintió un peso considerables entre sus mano y entendió en ese momento. Ella estaba utilizando sus manos como una palanca. Uso toda su fuerza para mantener el equilibrio y no caerse, pero el peso ya había desaparecido tan rápido como había llegado. Ya no estaba por ninguna parte. Miro hacia arriba y nada, solo se veían las ramas de los arboles sobresalientes de la muralla.

_¡Oye! ¿¡Estas ahí!?-_nada- _¡hey, niña!-_ lo había dejado- _¡Maldición! ¡Es una estafadora!_

_No soy ninguna estafadora-_su vos sonaba tranquila_- Siempre cumplo con mis promesas._

Él elevo su mirada. Estaba agazapada como un felino en el borde del mural. Y otra vez esa sensación en su cuerpo.

_¿¡Como diablos has llegado ahí!?-_ debía admitir que estaba feliz de que no lo hubiera abandonado ahí.

_Eso príncipe… no te lo puedo enseñar_- dijo con vos burlona- _Bien, ahora es tu turno. Como eres mas alto, será mucho mas fácil. Tienes que tomar distancia antes, luego correrás y debes saltar lo suficientemente alto para posiciona tu mano en la grieta ¿Entiendes?_

Su cara lo decía todo "¿Crees que soy batman?"

_¡Vamos! Eres fuerte_- lo animo_- Lo lograras. Confía en mi_

_¿Quien dijo que no lo are?-_ ya estaba caminando, esa mujer si que influenciaba en él.

Tomo aire, esperaba que no fuera por ultima vez. La miro, eso lo tranquilizo.

Bien aquí vamos…

.

.

.* Muñeco de trolll: son unos muñecos chiquititos de pelitos parado y colores muy chillones. En mi época jugábamos mucho con eso eh incluso decían que estaban embrujados (por eso tire los míos =( ) si quiere ver una imagen diríjanse a google y ponga el nombre y los verán.

.

.

Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que muy bien.

Pues aquí traigo el cap n° 2 un poco mas largo

Prime que nada RECONTRA- MEGA- ULTRA GRACIAS! Por sus reviews me han recibido realmente bien (mi corazón late fuerte) sus concejos me han servido muchísimo y mil disculpen por los errores ortográficos o lo que tenga mal. Ustedes se merecen que mejore mi calidad. Prometo mejorar. =)

Y como agradecimiento por sus hermosos mensajes a:

**Alexiel-Cullen**

**DULCECITO311**

**Penny Uchiha **

**Luna Haruno **

Por los concejos y lo ánimos les dedico este cap especialmente a ustedes con mucho mucho cariño!

BESOS!


	3. Chapter 3 ¡Crack,Crack!

**Predestinados N°3**

**¡Crack, crack, crack!**

Ni en toda su existencia se abría imaginado de este modo, colgado con un solo brazo, pies pisando la pared tratando de mantener su peso. Era un hecho, él era el hombre más ridículo del planeta. Si por una de esas casualidades alguien conocido lo veía… su reputación quedaría por los suelos.

Su primer salto había sido un desastre había calculado mal la altura de la dichosa grita, le faltaron unos centímetros por llegar. Así que lo intento de nuevo. Tomo impulso corriendo y… ¡bingo! Su mano estaba en la grieta. Pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que sostener todo su cuerpo colgado con una sola mano, no era tarea fácil, por algo existía la gravedad. Eh inmediatamente puso sus pies en la pared, tratando de sostenerse. Y ahí se encontraba él colgado como un mono.

Bien ahora que más tenia que hacer… oh oh su mano se estaba resbalando por la transpiración.

_¡Maldición!-_ se iba a caer.

_¡Tu mano rápido!-_ ah… era ella, se había olvidado completamente de su presencia, por estar concentrado en llegar allí. Tenia su mano extendía completamente hacia él- _¡apúrate tu otra mano o ceras!_

_¿¡Estas loca!? ¡ambos caeremos!-_ su cuerpo pequeño no podría aguantar su peso. Miro hacia abajo, si él se soltara …

_¡Oye! Mírame_- ordeno.

Él lo hizo.

_¿Te lo dije antes? Confía en mí. Ahora tu mano_.

¿Porque este sentimiento… de haber vivido esto antes? Su sonrisa, la calidad de su mano es como si las hubiera visto y vivido antes…

No supo en que momento él le tendió su mano. Presiono sus pies y la mano que estaba en la grieta para que no sintiera completamente su peso. Pero aun así, ella tiro del él con una fuerza que lo sorprendió. Al fin. Estaba ah su lado.

_¡Wow! eso si que fue duro_-ella había envuelto en su mano en su corbata negra y se había sostenido de un puñado de gruesas ramas de los arboles para pode tirar de él.

_Te has lastimado la mano_- una gota de sangre caía por su muñeca. Automáticamente tomo su mano, pero ella la quito al instante.

_Ah no es nada. Solo un raspón_.

Iba a replicar pero ella hablo

_No tenemos mucho tiempo_- se puso de pie caminando por la muralla como si lo hiciera por la calle_- hay que apresurarnos_.

Sasuke se levanto con mucho cuidado camino despacio siguiéndola. Ella era tan natural haciéndolo. Se pregunto cuantas veces lo había hecho.

_Oye por cierto ¿cuanto pesas?-_ pregunto girándose para mirarlo.

_Alrededor de 78 ¿porqué?_

_Por eso_ – señalo una gruesa rama_- vamos a cruzar por ella al llegar al árbol, será muy fácil bajar por el. No podemos seguir más adelante ya que comienza la cerca electrificada. Esta es la única parte en donde no la pusieron, supongo que por los frondosos arboles y una gran cantidad de pereza para no talarlos. Me costó mucho encontrar este lugar._

_¿Y que tiene que ver mi peso con todo esto?_

_Pues aunque en una rama muy resistente no sé que tanto lo logre. Si calculamos tu peso, el grosor de la rama y su largo mmm… esos no dice…_ - puso su mano en la barbilla.

_¿Que? ¿Qué nos dice?-_ inquirió, no había llegado demasiado lejos para no poder cruzar una estúpida rama.

Ella lo miro un ínstate. De repente levanto su dedo índice como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión.

_Eso nos dice que debes cruzar muy rápido_- concluyo

_hmp_- un tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo- _¿esa es tu conclusión?_

_Así es_- dijo restándole importancia al enojo del muchacho_- yo iré primero, tenemos que hacerlo rápido no solo por el peso sino también por los vigilantes, esos tipos gruñones son un fastidio, hacen un escaneo por la zona cada cinco minutos. Así que no sabemos en que momento van a aparecer._ _ Mírame atentamente tu tendrás que hacer lo mismo, entiendes._

El uchiha asintió

_Ya que tu pesas más deberás hacerlo lo más rápido posible_- se posiciono entre la rama y el mural y comenzó a caminar se balaceo como si estuviera meciéndose, delicadamente, pero a la vez muy ágil, camino con sus brazos extendidos para mantener el equilibrio. Era como si flotara hasta que llego al tronco del árbol.

_Vaya-_ dijo el Uchiha- _dime la verdad, te has escapado del circo o eres pariente de un mono._

_Ja ja _– un leve tinte rojizo surco las mejillas de la muchacha- _eso es muy gracioso. No sabía que ahora te dedicabas a la comedia, déjame decirte que no va contigo._

_Ah si ¿y que va conmigo?-_ se coloco delate de la rama. Por algún motivo él el todopoderoso Sasuke Uchiha que siempre se mantenía serio, pasible y que rara vez mantenía una conversación de más de cinco minutos con alguien, no podía dejar de hacerlo con ella.

_Pues yo diría algo como jefe de una pandilla de yakuza o integrante de alguna organización secreta algo así como James Bond-_ explico con una sonrisa.

_Hmp_- frunció su seño- _deberías dejar de ver películas policiales_- comenzó a caminar por el grueso tronco imitándola lo mas posible.

_Ya me lo han dicho antes-_ ella extendió sus brazos para sostenerlo cuando llegara- _además…_

Ambos se miraron con horror, se escuchaban pasos acercándose. Se quedo paralizado a mitad del camino_- maldición_- articulo lo más bajo que pudo.

_No te muevas o él se dará cuenta_- susurro la muchacha, los dos se quedaron mirándose.

El hombre con el uniforme de seguridad caminaba en su dirección si los descubrían estarían perdidos, los expulsarían, era lo más seguro.

¡crack! Sus ojos se ensancharon más, el tronco debajo de sus pies crujió.

_¡Carajo!_ – la pelirosa no podía moverse hacia sasuke ya que eso lo empeoraría.

Oh dios que alguien lo ayude, era en lo único que pensaba el pelinegro. Si él caía en ese momento además de romperse la cabeza seria su fin en el instituto y la vergüenza de la familia. Itachi lo molestaría por el resto de su vida, estaba seguro de eso. ¡crack! La rama se estremeció, inconscientemente ambos dieron un paso adelante para pode llegara al otro. Oh dios ayu…

_¡Oye!-_ se quedaron sin respiración.

_¡Oye! ¿Dónde estas?-_ alguien hablaba a través de la radio del sujeto, este contesto_- en el lado esta ¿Por qué? _

_Ve al patio central parece ser que alguien rompió una ventana_- el hombre detuvo su paso- _¡mierda! estos niños ricos, no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer_- giro sobre sus talones y regreso por donde vino.

Ambos muchacho suspiraron cuando los pasos se dejaron de escuchar.

_Vamos rápido rápido_ – lo alentaba la muchacha.

Continúo con la caminata. ¡crack! ¡crack! El horror regreso a sus rostros. La rama se estaba desprendiendo. Caería y dolería, eso era seguro. Miro el pálido rostro de la chica por la impresión. Oh… todo paso muy lento, él comenzó a descender. En ese momento ella reacciono como si hubiera vuelto a respirar- Sasuke- el muchacho alcanzo a leer en sus labios. Y se lanzo tras él…

.

.

.

Una exquisita fragancia llego a su nariz, un aroma embriagante, ese que flota en el aire al inicio de la primavera. Fresco y agradable. ¿Estaba en el cielo?

Abrió sus ojos de repente. El golpe había sido tan doloroso que el aire se fue de sus pulmones, por un momento no pudo respirar. Se topo con un blanco pulcro… un momento ese no era el cielo, ese blanco pertenecía a una camisa. Él recordó. Era de la muchacha peli rosa ella se había lanzado tras él. Y no solo eso sino que había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza… reacciono de inmediato. Se separo un poco.

_¡Oye niña!-_ ella no contestaba, se separo completamente_- ¡ehi!_- ella estaba inconsciente, se alarmo. Tomo su rostro entre sus mano, era tan suave. Sacudió su cabeza. En que demonios estaba pensando_- ¡despierta! ¡Despierta niña tonta!_- le dio unas palmaditas en sus cachetes.

_Mmm…. Cinco minutos más nana_- que demonios ¿estaba durmiendo? y el preocupado.

_¡Despierta de una maldita ves enana del demonio!-_ grito, fuera de sus cabales.

_Eh_ -dijo despertando- _¡oh! ¿Dónde… ahh_- parece que ya estaba recordando_- ¡auch!-_ se quejo al sentarse_- vaya si que dolió como pensaba_- se quejo sobándose la cabeza- _oye ¿ tu estas bien?- _inquirió.

El muchacho mantenía la cabeza gacha, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

_Oye-_ lo volvió a llamar, nada. Extendió su mano para tocarlo_- ¿te encuen…_

El tomo su mano con un poco de brusquedad_- ¿eres estúpida?-_ pregunto con mucho enojo- _¿como se te ocurre hacer esa locura? Te podrías haber matado_.

_¡suéltame! _– regaño con una mueca de dolor.

Él se dio cuenta que había sostenido la mano vendada con la corbata, la soltó al instante- _ah lo sien_…

_¿¡Que carajo te crees para reprocharme lo que hago!?-_ la chica estaba muy enfadada- _hicimos un trato ¿no? Tengo que meter tu estúpido trasero en esa mierda de instituto ¿no es así? Pues si te hubieras roto la cabeza- _señalo una tallo del árbol que sobresalía_- tendría que haberte llevado al hospital y no ah Konoha…_ -su voz iba mermando- _mira_- dijo un poco mas calmada_- eh estado en situaciones peores_- Sasuke frunció su seño_- no tienes que hacer un escandalo por algo como esto. _

_Te has vuelto a lastima_- estaba completamente serio.

_¡No claro que no!-_ ella se alarmo un poco, pero lo disimulo.

_No era una pregunta_- era lo mismo que ella había dicho cuando toco sus brazos- _muéstrame_- ordeno. Ella había caído con su espalda donde estaba el tallo, estaba seguro que se había lastimado.

La muchacha se paro de repente- _mira ves_- dijo extendiendo sus brazos- _no tengo nada_- dio un giro completa para que el muchacho la viera- _estoy en perfectas condiciones._

_Pero…_

_Nada de pero no tenemos tiempo_- dijo empezando a caminar_- mira-_ dijo señalando su reloj- _tenemos poco tiempos. Apresuremos o_…

Ding dong se oyó la campana.

_Mierda _– dijeron los dos al unión. Era la segunda campana, quedaba un tercera que anunciaba el inicio de clases.

_Vamos_- ella paso por medio de unos matorrales. La siguió sin dudar. Al salir de la arboleda se distinguió la distancia que tenían que recorre hasta llegar a establecimiento.

_Ves ese camino de piedra_- el asintió- _bien no hay que tomarlo por nada del mundo_- sentencio rotundamente_- hay cámaras de vigilancia si lo tomas tenlo por seguro que te verán. Vamos a caminar por allí_- indico un camino de tierra que ya estaba desapreciando por el creciente césped.

_¿Y como sabes que no nos verán?- _

_Porque la distancia de las cámaras no llega_- empezó a caminar- _debemos apurarnos o nos vera un vigilante._

Corrieron por el sendero hasta llegar a la pared.

_¿Por donde vamos a entra si las puertas están vigiladas? _

_Nadie dijo nada de entrar por una puerta_- el tenso ambiente que había surgido entre ellos comenzaba a desaparecer_- vamos a entrar por aquí_- una sonrisa travista apareció en su rostro.

Era un enorme ventanal. El pelinegro presiono sus dedos contra el cristal intentando abrirlo- _esta cerrado_- sentencio. Estaba muy enojado, estaba tan cerca y esta ventana lo detenía. Puso su puño hacia atrás, iba a acabar con esto de una vez, estaba por atizarle un puñetazo al ventanal cundo una mano lo detuvo. La muchacha sostenía su puño con su palma buena.

_¿¡Estas loco!? si la rompes nos descubrirán._

Esa niñata no terminaba de sorprenderlos ¿como era posible que detuviera su puñetazo? Él era bueno peleando, con Naruto habían estado en incontables peleas. Se metían en líos constantemente y su físico lo ayudaba un montón ¿Cómo era posible que esa niña pequeña lo detuviera tan fácilmente? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

_¿Y como planeas entra?-_ bajo su puño inmediatamente.

_Permíteme-_ se posiciono delate del ventanal. De su cabello saco un palillo de metal largo que lo sostenía, este cayo completamente como una cascada. Era muy largo le llegaba unos centímetros por arriba de la cadera. El exquisito aroma que había sentido momento atrás apareció de nuevo, provenía de ella. Con movimientos agiles introdujo el metal en el orificio, lo movió un poco haciendo presión. Un ¡click! se escucho y el ventanal se abrió

_Lo voy a repetir de nuevo. Tiene que dejar de ver películas policiales_- la chica rodo sus ojos.

Hizo una reverencia y dijo_- después de usted majestad_- ahora era Sasuke el que rodo sus ojos. Ella lo animo a entrar de nuevo. Se encogió de hombros con un "que más da" y de un salto entro. Cuando giro ella ya estaba dentro y serró con cuidado el ventanal.

Se miraron. Quería decirle que gracias por todo pero no sabían como empezar.

_Oigan ustedes_ – ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo, era el sensei de educación física, Gai.

De un momento a otro el Uchiha tomo la mano de la muchacha y comenzaron a correr. Se podían escuchar los grito del sense, pero aun así no pararon. Esta vez era él quien guiaba. Doblaron en una esquina, corrieron por otro pasillo y doblaron otra ves. La chica tiro de él para detenerlo.

_Creo que lo hemos perdido_- dijo jadeando por haber corrido rápido_- y mi dirección es por ese lado- _señalo el pasillo contrario.

_Si_- contesto.

Ja …Jajaja - La muchacha comenzó a reír a carcajadas, y no resistió dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. De pronto miro sus manos aun entrelazadas. En la boca de su estomago surgió ese incomodo cosquilleo. Ella al notar sus mansos delicadamente lo soltó.

_Yo…_ - comenzó Sasuke .

_Chiquillos donde se han metido_- se escucho la vos de Gai muy cerca.

_Debes apurarte_- dijo ella dando vuelta para comenzar a correr por el otro pasillo.

Oye- el la llamo cuando se alejó unos pasos- _yo…_

_Sasuke Uchiha ¿no?-_ ella lo interrumpió

_¿Qué?_

_Tu nombre ¿es así?_

_Si _– se sentía raro escuchar su nombre correctamente por parte de ella.

_¿No deberían estar en clases? la campana ya va a sonar_- Gai se encontraba en el extremo del pasillo por donde ellos habían llegado.

Comprendieron que era tiempo de separarse.

_¡Nos vemos su alteza Sasuke!_- grito ya que había comenzó a correr, se despedía con su mano en alto.

_Nos vemos_- susurro con una media sonrisa comenzando a correr por el pasillo contrario.

.

.

.

Subió las encalaras rápidamente su salón era el 1 A, camino apresuradamente le quedaba un minuto aproximadamente para llegar. Por fin se libraría de ese examen maldito. Diviso su salón.

Le faltaba solo unos cuantos paso por llegar, pero se detuvo en seco.

Lo había olvidado por competo. Había olvidado…

.

.

.

La pelirosa corría desesperadamente le quedaba como un minuto. La vieja Tayuya la mandaría a la orca, eso era seguro. Camino unos paso más un poco más y… se paro de repente.

¿Como lo había podido pasar por alto? ¿Cómo?

Lo había olvidado. Olvido… ¡OLVIDO PEDIRLE EL DINERO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

.

.

.

Estaba parado frente al salón 1 A con su mano en la perilla.

Había olvidado… olvido… olvido preguntarle SU NOMBRE…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Holaaa! Mis queridos amigos estoy aquí con el cap. 3. Espero que les allá gustado . eh estado con exámenes T.T y no eh podido escribir mucho, pero prometo actualizar pronto.

Dedicados a todos lo que lo lean

Con mucho AMOR

Coty


	4. Chapter 4 Castigo

Predestinado N° 4

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? ¿Cómo? Algo tan importante como su dinero. ¿Y se había atrevido a llamarla estafadora a ella? Maldito príncipe de las tinieblas con su sonrisa sexy y su cuerpo escultural. Arriesgo tanto por él, había roto su árbol ultra-mega secreto, lo protegió para que no se abriera la cabeza y encima de eso… introdujo su mano por debajo de su camisa eh intento tocar su hombro, pero ni siquiera llego a hacerlo ya que la puerta de su salón se abrió de par en par.

_¡Así que, aquí estas!-_ oh no. La vieja Tayuya.

- _Ya estaba por entrar sensei_- estaba jodidamente en problemas

- _¿Y por que llegas a esta hora?_- se notaba la malicia en su mirada, esa vieja siempre se metía con ella.

- _¡Oh no! yo eh estado desde muy temprano aquí, organizando las actividades del club con kakashi-sensei, por esa razón me eh tardado un poco. Pero ya vine asique…_- iba a pasar por el costado de ella cuando interpuso su brazo en el marco de la puerta impidiendo su paso.

- _Eso es muy raro, ya que él vino hace un momento por aquí preguntando... por ti_- ¡oh rayos!

- ¡_Oh! ah ¿Dije kakashi? quise decir Iruka, el me entretuvo, por lo tanto no pude llegar ant…_

Pon!

No pudo termina porque Tayuya había golpeado el marco de la puerta con su puño. Se acercó hasta la pelirosa y se posiciono a centímetros de distancia.

_¡Mocosa malcriada! Me estas engañando_- le susurro muy bajo para que solo ella pudiera oírla.

Pudo ver por encima del hombro de la mujer el rostro de algunos de sus compañeros. Muchos de ellos la compadecían,la miraban con lastima y otros... se burlaban. Pero solos sus compañeros mas cercanos podían entenderla. Ella debía tener sumo cuidado con esta vieja.

Estaba empezando a impacientarse y cuando eso ocurría no pasaba nada bueno.

_¡Que mas da! Ya estoy aquí ¿no?_ - se disponía a ingresar en el aula cuando la ultima campanada sonó.

_¡Que lastima!_- dijo la pelirroja- E_sto indica que llegas tarde_ .

_¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si llegue bien! Es más, estoy aquí adentro ¿no?-_ se estaba poniendo furiosa- ¡A_demas usted me retuvo!_

_¿Y? puedes haber llegado a tiempo a Konaha. Pero a __**mi**__ clase no. Así que te quedas afuera hasta que termine __la__ hora y punto- _finalizo girándose

Las manos de la muchacha temblaban de la ira. No podía controlarse ,ya estaba hasta el tope y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

_¡Vieja bruja!_- al instante en que las palabras salieron de su boca en forma de grito, sus manos la cubrieron.

¡Oh no! Las palabras habían salido de ella como el agua saldrían de un grifo. Imparable.

Tayuya había parado de repente, se encontraba dándole la espalda a la pelirosa. Se giro lentamente, mientra asimilaba las palabras dichas por la adolescente. Y la miro con un odio infinito.

_¡Que demonio me has dicho!_- espeto furiosa

!Carajo! ¿Estaba meada por un elefante? ¡no! ¡por un tiranosaurio rex! Definitivamente hoy era su peor peor peor día. Y por la forma en que la miraba la pelirroja , seria mucho pero muchoooooooooooooooo peor.

.

.

.

En ese mismo momento en el otro lado del instituto...

Un pelinegro volvió en si. Había pasado mucho tiempo con esa pelirosa y por su cabeza jamas paso preguntarle su nombre. Todo fue demasiado rápido , su aparición, la ayuda, incluso su protección. Estar con ella había sido tan normal como respirar, pero fue realmente entretenido y lleno de adrenalina ¿se podría decir que se divertido?

No estaba seguro, pero sentía que la conocía de algún lugar. Al mismo tiempo ese sentimiento que surgía cada vez que la veía y la tenia cerca, sumada la sensación de que vivían en dos mundo completamente diferentes y alejados a kilómetros de distancia, no le agradaba para nada.

Giro la perilla de la puerta y tiro de ella. Ingreso con paso firme.

_¡Sasuke! ¿por que llegas a esta hora?_- kurenai-sensei se encontraba al frente con hojas en las manos. Los exámenes.

_Estuve en secretaria haciendo unos papeleos_- no iba a decir que prácticamente había hecho maniobras de misión imposible para entrar.

_Esta bien. Toma asiento el examen ya va a comenzar_ – vaya eso fue fácil o mejor dicho era obvio que le creería, siendo él el mejor estudiante.

Se dirigió a su lugar , ultima fila al lado de la ventana, sin prestar demasiada atención a los demás estudiantes . Pero no resistió la tentación de echarle una mirada a Naruto.

El pobre estaba pálido como un fantasma.

_Oye dobe ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves un poco... no se como explicarlo_- realmente era raro verlo de ese modo

_¡claro que no estoy bien!¿sabes todo lo que me sucedió?_- ¿y tu a mi? Pensó - P_rimero te espere en la puerta y al ver que no llegabas comencé a asustarme, ¿quien me ayudaría con el examen si no estabas tu aquí ?_– Sasuke rodó los ojos, esa era una bu¿ena manera de decir quien le ayudaría a copiar- E_ntonces te vi correr, fue... realmente...mmm... asombroso._

_Dobe tu viste eso_- el rubio asintió,al pelinegro se le tiñeron levemente las mejilla, giro su rostro para que no lo notara.

_¡Nunca te vi correr de ese modo! Ni en nuestros partido. Déjame decirte si empiezas a hacerlo, llegaremos hasta las naciones._

¡C_állate y continua con tu estúpida historia!-_ esto era demasiado vergonzoso.

A_h si. Bueno como te decía vi cuando las puertas se cerraron en tus narices. Y te lo digo, tu cara en ese momento, fue aterradora- _el Uchiha lo miro muy enojado-¡ o_h bien! Continuo, continuo no te enojes. De pronto la vi llegar. Y que ademas le hablaste y le diste la mano. La verdad no sabia que te hablabas con ella, pensé que le ponías tu ley de príncipe de hielo ya que desde años no le hablas ni nada por el estilo..._

¡_Espera, espera dobe! ¿De que estas hablando?-_ no estaba entendiendo.

_¿Como que de que estoy hablando teme? Estoy hablando de Saku..._

¡DING DONG! en ese preciso momento las campanas sonaron interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos muchacho.

_¡Bien chicos! Comencemos_- Kurenai empezó a repartir los exámenes-_ Por favor guarden todo y hagan silencio a partir de ahora._

_Dobe_ – Sasuke lo llamo incitándolo a que continuara. Algo en su interior le decía que tenia que escuchar lo que Naruto tenia que decir.

_Dije que estoy hablando de..._

_¡Eh dicho silencio! Uzumaki y Uchiha ¿no lo han entendido? O tengo que tomar medidas drásticas._

Ambos chicos callaron.

¿Es que se estaba perdiendo de algo? ¿Que es lo que había querido decir con todo aquello? Miro al muchacho de reojo, el rubio también lo miraba con su ceño fruncido. ¿Había dicho algo de la pelirosa?

En ese momento en lo que menos podía pensar era en el fastidioso examen, que estaba siendo colocado en sus manos.

Realmente sentía que estaba olvidan algo, algo muy importante...

.

.

.

.

Aunque había realizado el examen a la perfección y en un tiempo rencor, su cabeza había estado dando vueltas y vueltas al asunto hablado con Naruto. Realizo los últimos retocas a la hoja, se levanto con paso decisivo y entrego la hoja a Kurenai.

_¡Bien Sasuke! No esperaba menos de ti- obviamente, era el mejor _–_ Ya que terminaste antes, puedes salir a tomar aire fresco_- bien eso le venia a la perfección. Después de todo necesitaba despejar un poco su mente.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida tomo la perilla, y abrió la puerta, pero antes de abandonar el salón le dirijo una ultima mirada a su rubio amigo. Estaba tan afligido como si al mirar el examen estuviera mirando un lenguaje antiguo imposible de descifrar.

Naruto sintió la penetrante mirada y levanto su cabeza. Y como era de esperarse de dos mejore amigos-hermanos unidos incluso antes de nacer, ya que sus madres pasaban mucho tiempo juntas en el embarazo, pudieron entenderse sin necesidad de palabras.

El Uchiha cabeceo en dirección a la salida _**"Estaré afuera"**_

"_**Espera por mi"**_ expreso el muchacho señalando su pecho con el pulgar y una sonrisa zorruna.

El pelinegro solo asintió y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar. Eso era lo bueno de tener a Naruto a su lado, ambos tenían esa especie de conexión, de que solo con gestos o miradas pudieran entender lo que sentían o pensaban. Él no tenia muchos amigos, a pesar de ser muy popular. Pero de los pocos que tenia, ese dobe era el mejor. Aunque claro, el nunca lo admitiría en su presencia, pero estaba seguro de que él lo sabia sin esa necesidad. Ese molesto había estado en sus mejores y peores momento. Cuando su madre se enfermo y tuvieron que mudarse a un lugar más tranquilo para que ella pudiera descansar, Naruto lo había ido a visitar en cada momento que tenia oportunidad, vacaciones, fines de semanas largos, sus cumpleaños y lo llamaba prácticamente todo los días para contarle sus tonterías.

Su madre mejoro y por fin pudo volver tres años atrás. El rubio lo había esperado en la puerta de su casa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un _" vengo a jugar teme"_ como si nada hubiera pasado. Él realmente era su mejor amigo y en el fondo estaba agradecido por eso.

Se apoyo en la pared a metros de distancia de su salón colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

Recodo parte de las palabras de Nraruto _" desde años que no le hablas ni nada"_. Si sus conclusiones no fallaban ya que siempre eran muy correctas, el hiperactivo muchacho estaba hablado de la enana desquiciada. Era con la única que había hablado en la entra y ademas... saco la mano de su bolsillo, la miro. También era a la única que le había dado la mano. Lo hizo cuando cerraron su trato como forma oficial de su negociación, lo habían hecho... y estrechar su mano había sido como rosar con la yemas de los dedos la más fina porcelana...

Paro de golpe , en que demonios estaba pensando. Guardo la mano de nuevo en forma de puño tratando de sacar ese odioso pensamientos de su cabeza. Esa niña cabeza-muñeco de trol había deja su mundo patas para arriba en menos de una hora y más aun las palabras de su dobe-amigo.

" _Desde años que no le hablas ni nada"_ eso es lo que dijo, quedando grabadas en su mente tan claras como el agua. "_ Desde años"_ ¿quería decir que él ya había hablado con ella antes? Pero ¿cuando? ¿en donde? Estaba seguro que si la habría conocido antes ,él no la olvidaría ¿o sí?

_Sasuke-kun_- bum-bum su corazón golpeteo- _Sasuke-kun ¿estas bien?_

Miro hacia su derecha y comprobó que quien le hablaba era esa rubia fastidiosa que tenia de compañera. Mmm... Ino ese era su nombre

_Hmp ¿Qué quieres?_-contesto con fastidio. Porque su corazón había palpitado ante esas palabras, obviamente no era por la rubia, él no tenia esa clase de sentimientos por nadie y menos por ella. Pero por algún motivo esa sensación de olvidar algo lo invadió.

_¡ah! eh te veías un poco preocupado ¿ te encuentras bien?_

_Métete en tus asuntos_.

_¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!_- moviendo violentamente sus manos,negando- N_o quise molestarte, es solo que como varios de nosotros ya hemos terminado ese horrible examen, vamos a ir a la cafetería por algo de comer. Y quería saber si quisieras venir..._

_¿Ya están saliendo?_- interrumpió lo que fuera que estuviera hablado la muchacha. Había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de ello.

_Si hace un rato. Ah estado difícil ¿no? Volviendo a lo anterior ¿quieres venir?_- pregunto ansiosa.

_Naruto ¿ya salido?_- escaneado el lugar en su búsqueda, ignorando una ves más a la rubia.

_No aun no, el muy tonto esta ahí a dentro intentándolo- _contesto con burla-_ No se porque se esmera tanto si todo sabemos que no va a aprobar. Jajaja ¿no lo crees?_

_No, no lo creo_- contesto mirándola con sumo rencor. Ella retrocedió un paso atrás, temerosa- N_o creo que sea un tonto por esforzarse. Él no se rinde nunca y nunca lo hará. Y aunque no logre aprobar el no sera un cobarde que dejara de intentarlo. No es como ustedes, él no es desagradable ni tiene maldad-_ a la muchacha le recorrió un escalofrió por su cuerpo, la mirada del pelinegro era espeluznante- A_sique cierra tu chillona boca de una vez. _

_Yo... yo_ –Ino intento articular.

_¡Teme!_

Sasuke miro en dirección al salón. El rubio acababa de salir y agitaba sus brazos mientras lo llamaba.

¡_Yo lo siento!-_ vocifero y salio corriendo, pasando por el lado de Naruto, quien la miro extrañado.

_¿Y a esa que le ocurre teme?_- pregunto extrañado.

_Nada que importe_- sentencio el Uchiha

_Oh_- subió sus hombros, quitando importancia - Q_ue más da, tu siempre haces llorar a las chicas. No se como puedes tener tantas tras de ti. _

_Es muy simple, soy atractivo, inteligente, tengo dinero, una buena reputación ah y ¿ya lo mencione? Soy atractivo, ademas de mucha otras asombrosas cualidades_- dijo muy orgulloso de sí.

_Si, si. Eso es lo tu que tu piensas-_ contraataco- P_ero tu carácter esta más podrido que un huevo. Espero que encuentres una mujer que lo aguante._

_No hables tonterías_.

_¡Oye ,tu empezaste!_- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Dobe_- no quería perder tiempo- _sobre lo que hablamos al principio ¿que es exactamente lo que me quisiste decir?_

_¡Oh eso!_- se puso nervioso- _bueno... realmente es..._

_¿Estabas hablando de esa chica de cabello rosa?_- necesitaba entender.

_Sasuke_- lo llamo por su nombre, y eso solo lo hacia cuando hablaba de algo importante- _¿tu realmente no lo recuerdas?_- pregunto intrigado.

_¿Recordar? ¿recordar que?_ - no estaba entendiendo.

En el rostro de su amigo se formo una amarga sonrisa- _realmente no, no lo recuerdas._

_¡Oigan!_- Kiba venia corriendo muy exaltado, se detuvo al llegar a ellos- _¡oigan!_- respiraba entrecortado-_ castigo... horrible - _

¿_Que?_- pregunto el rubio- _respira, o te morirás de un ataque ¿que es lo que sucede?_

Ya más tranquilo les hablo-_Han castigado a uno de segundo … es realmente horrible... en el pasillo, frente a todo el mundo._

_¿Y?_- respondió el Uchiha- es_o no es de nuestra incumbencia. Vamos dobe_.

_¡Espera teme! _- estaba un poco asustado- _Kiba ¿De que segundo es?_

C_reo que es del 2°D_- dudo un poco- _si es de ahí, del grupo de los raros, una chica.._.

No termino de hablar ya que Naruto salio corriendo.

_¡Maldición dobe!_- el pelinegro fue tras él.

Subió unas escaleras camino por el pasillo doblo hacia la izquierda y diviso a la cabellera rubia de su amigo.

_¡Oye! ¿porque desapareciste así?_ - le pregunto al llegar a su lado. Pero él no le contesto, es más, era la segunda vez en el día que lo veía pálido. Entonces presto atención a lo que veía, adelante de ellos había una pequeña multitud, muchos de ellos eran sus compañeros y otros solo pasaban por ahí. Se estiro un poco para mirar mejor...

¿¡QUÉ RAYOS!? ¿Esa era una cabellera rosa?

Iba a avanzar pero Naruto hablo – _Sasuke quédate aquí ya regreso- _y salio como alma que lleva el diablo.

Vio como el muchacho se marchaba pero inmediatamente volvió su vista hacia la muchedumbre y avanzo por ella hasta posicionarse adelante de todo. Su pecho se apretujo.

Ahí a un costado del pasillo, sentada sobre sus talones con la cabeza gacha se encontraba la enana. Pero no era el típico castigo de sentarse y levantar los brazos hasta que uno se cansaba, no esto era pasarse de la raya.

Ella tenia extendido sus brazos en forma de cruz . Pero lo que era horrendo en eso, era que en cada mano tenia gruesos y, por el tamaño presentía que , muy pesados libros.

¿Cuanto tiempo había estado así? ¿Desde que comenzaron las clases? Miro su reloj iban a ser las 10.00 eso significaba que paso una hora y media. Si había estado todo ese tiempo de ese modo, esto estaría siendo muy doloroso.

¿Quien había sido tan malicioso para hacerle esto? Un profundo rencor recorrió su cuerpo.

Camino hacia la muchacha posicionándose delante suyo, al mismo tiempo un murmullos se extendió por los presentes.

"_**¿Qué esta haciendo?" "¿Se burlara de ella?" "O va a humillarla más"**_

¡idiotas!

- _¡Oye!_- le hablo a la muchacha- Así_ que no llegaste a tiempo_

La muchacha que hasta ese momento se encontraba con la cabeza mirando en dirección al suelo, la levanto. Su corazón se apretujo nuevamente. Estaba blanca como el papel y una leve transpiración corría por su frente, sus ojos jade un poco enrojecidos lo miraron un momento.

_¡Oh!-_ su voz salio medio rasposa- _¡vaya, vaya! Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, es su alteza real-_ una débil sonrisa surco sus labios- _¿Qué lo trae por este inhóspito lugar? Su señoría._

_¡Deja de decir estupideces enana!_- se tranquilizo un poco al ver que se encontraba bien, pero aun así su aspecto no era del todo bueno- D_eja esto de un ves._

_¿Dejar que? ¿De burlarme de ti? Lo siento no puedo, es inevitable_- en su rostro apareció una mueca de dolor.

_No ¡Que dejes esta estupidez de castigo! Estoy seguro que esto no esta permitido, así que levántate de un ves._

_No, no puedo_-

_¿Como que no puedes? ¡Levántate!_- ordeno, eh intento quitar los libros.

_¡No!-_ le grito, haciendo que se detuviera- N_o _– dijo más suave- N_o entiendes, este es mi castigo. Un castigo porque hago cosas mala e innecesaria, cosas terribles._

_¿¡ Qué demonios estas diciendo!? ¿¡cosas terribles!? Por dios no hables tonterías, hazme caso de una vez- _estaba comenzando a perder los estribos.

La pelirosa sacudió su cabeza negando-_ ¡He dicho que no!_

¡Carajo! Esta mocosa estaba loca. ¿Como era posible que no le hiciera caso? Se estaba lastimando ella misma. Si ella no le hacia caso, él la obligaría.

_¿¡Qué pasa aquí!?_- era la vos de Kakashi-sense- _¡vamos circularen, vuelvas a sus aulas!_- se hizo paso por la muchedumbre- _¿Qué demo...?_- las palabras se le trabaron al ver a la adolescente- _¡Deja eso de inmediato! ¡ya!_- ordeno.

_No –_ fue lo único que respondió.

El ojo visible de Kakashi la escudriño con cuidado, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Inmediatamente el peli-gris se dirigió al salón "2D" y entro sin tocar. Se escucharon fuertes voces.

Naruto se acerco a Sasuke. Estaba muy afligido. Y con mucha seriedad le hablo a la muchacha.

_Es suficiente ¡Déjalo ya!_- su voz era suave como si estuviera contando un cuento- _No te hagas esto y no nos hagas esto a nosotros, por favor._

_Lo siento, Naruto, lo siento mucho de verdad-_ pero aun así no se movió ni un centímetro.

_¡Es suficiente!-_ el pelinegro le arrebato los libros en un rápido movimiento. Pero la muchacha continuo en la misma posición sin inmutarse-_ ¿¡Porque te castigas a ti misma!? _

_Porque me le merezco_- sentencio con una voz carente de emoción.

_¡Bájalos!-_ ordeno-_ ¡baja los brazos!_- con sumo cuidado posiciono sus manos en los hombros de ella-_ bájalos._

Dudo por unos momentos pero lo hizo y en ese preciso momento la pelirosa se desplomo...

.

.

.

.

Hola! mis amigos ! ¿como están? Espero que muy bien! :) y aquí esta el cap. Me tarde un poco por estar en la ultima semana de examen. Sumándole que mi equipo favorito de fútbol Boca perdió. Pero ya empece mis vacaciones de invierno por lo que estoy feliz, voy a poder escribir más !

Este cap. fue un poco complicado para mi, mi word no funciona y tuve que utilizar el office, me es difícil estaba acostumbrado al otro :(,pero no solo es complicado por eso nuevos personajes aparecen ! y la historia va tomando su forma, las cosas esta un poco confusas ahora pero con el tiempo se van a ir enterando. Cap. dedicado a todos y muchas gracias por sus REVIEWS me alegran mucho y animan a continuar! es por ello que lo eh alargado más, como agradecimiento.

Besos !

nos vemos en la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5 ¡Enfermería!

**Predestinados N°5 **

**¡Enfermería!**

La pelirosa se desvaneció...al instante se apresuro a sostenerla, pero antes de que tocara el suelos unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron.

Un tipo robusto, enorme y con un colorido cabello anaranjado, logro atraparla a tiempo.

_**¡Bien hecho Juugo! **_- escalmo un chico albino de unos ojos extrañamente violetas, que apareció por detrás - _**¡Kakashi-sensei!-**_ llamo en dirección al interior del salón-_**¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Tenemos problemas!**_

_**¿Qué?**_-al instante apareció por la puerta- _**¡oh Dios! ¿que es lo que a sucedido?**_

_**Perdió la consciencia de un momento a otro**_- respondió alarmado Naruto-_** ¡ahí que hacer algo! ¡rápido!**_

_**Sangre...**_- Sasuke miraba su mano.

_**¿Qué?**_- le pregunto el rubio.

_**Sangre-**_ mostró su mano a los presentes- _**¡es de ella! Puse mi mano en su hombro y... **_

_**¡Suigetsu! - **_hablo el peligris- _** Tu y Juugo llévenla a la enfermería ¡ahora!**_

_**¡Ni lo mencione sensei! Ya escuchaste grandulón. ¡Vamos!**_- el pelinaranja acomodo a la muchacha en su regazo sin tocar su hombro izquierdo y comenzó la caminata.

_**No se preocupen.**_ **N**_**osotros nos encargaremos-**_ y sin esperar respuesta Suigetsu comenzó a trotar por el lugar donde había desaparecido su compañero.

_**¡Tayuya!-**_ el grito de Kakashi los sorprendió-_** ¡venga aquí!**_

La mujer apareció con semblante serio- ¡_**Ya te lo dije! La niña, ademas de llegar tarde me insulto sin razón alguna y no es la primera ves que tiene un comportamiento inadecuado. Tuve que ponerle un limite.**_

_**En Konoha no se implementan castigos físicos, pensé que se lo había dejado claro la ultima ves.**_

_**Entonces debo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como hace tonterías. Kakashi, que tu tengas preferencia con esa muchacha no quiere decir que la dejes hacer lo que se le venga en gana.**_

_**Disculpen**_- una muchacha de ojos perlados y pelo azulado apareció por la puerta del salón

_**Hinata ¿Qué sucede?**_

_**kakashi-sensei es mi deber informarle que ella llego a horario, pero que sensei la tuvo hablando aquí afuera un rato, hasta el toque de la ultima campana. **_

_**Y luego le dijo que no entraría- **_una pelirroja se posiciono al costado de la muchacha acomodando sus gafas**_- por ese motivo ella se enojo y le grito un insulto._**

_**¿!Qué!? ¿como se atreven a calumniarme de es modo?- **_estaba sumamente nerviosa

_**Es verdad, mucho de nosotros lo escuchamos**_- comento la ojiazul- _**luego le obligo a arrodillarse y le puso esos pesados libros en sus manos.**_

_**Y le dijo que no los bajara hasta que terminara la clase o le pondría el doble**_- continuo relatando la pelirroja.

_**¿Eso es verdad?**_- Kakashi miro a Tayuya.

_**¡Ya te lo explique! Es una malcriada y rebelde muchacha, si la dejamos así **__**como**_ _**así va a andar d...**_

_**Ese no es ningún motivo para tremendo castigo-**_ miro fijamente a la pelirroja- D_**ebes olvidar el pasado Tayuya. Debes dejarlo ir. **_

_**¡No!**_- exclamo histérica- _**ella es la culpable ¡de todo!**_

_**¡Basta!- **_el peligris estaba furioso- ¡_**es solo una niña!-**_respiro para tranquilizarse- _**Ahora hablaremos con Tsunade, acompáñame**_- aunque lo dijo como una petición, a leguas se notaba una orden.

Los dos empezaron a caminar pero el hombre detuvo su paso y miro a los estudiantes-_** Hinata, Karin quedan responsables del salón. Naruto y Sasuke ustedes regresen al suyo ya van a comenzar las próximas clases.**_

_**¿¡Qué!?**_- hablaron todos al unión.

_**¡Pero! ¡pero! La enfermería-**_ explico el rubio señalando en la dirección por donde se llevaron a la chica.

_**Ahora no, Naruto. No la podrán ver todavía, esperen hasta el receso. Es lo mejor**_- reanudo su caminata.

_**¡Maldición! **_- se fastidio el rubio-_** No podre estar tranquilo hasta que la vea.**_

_**Dímelo a mí**_- contesto Karin- _**¡espera!-**_ se dio cuenta de algo- _**¿quien demonio son ustedes?**_

_**Pues somo sus amigos y ¿quienes son ustedes?**_- estaba ofendido.

_**¿Amigos?**_-repitió Hinata.

_**Que raro, nunca escuche de ustedes**_- cuestiono la pelirroja.

_**Bueno, en cuestión, ella no nos a habla mucho de su vida-**_ recordó la peliazul.

_**¡Pues, somo sus amigos! No es así teme**_- Pero no recibió respuesta. El muchacho miraba su mano, que aun contenía sangre.

_**Teme. No te preocupes**_- el rubio coloco la mano en su hombro como forma de apoyo-E_**lla es fuerte, se pondrá bien ¡Estoy seguro!**_

_**Tu no entiendes dobe. Ella se lastimo por mi culpa y no me di cuenta que ella lo estaba, solo me interese en mi y mis propósitos.**_

_**Teme... no **_

_**No hables así- **_Hinata rebusco en su bolsillo mientra hablaba- N_**o le gustara. Es la clase de persona que hace cosas por los demás pero odia que lo hagan por ella-**_ le tendió un pañuelo-_** Si te escucha, ten por seguro que te golpeara**_- al ver que Sasuke no recibía su pañuelo. Agarro su mano y lo deposito en ella- _**A salido de peores. Créeme.**_

_**¡Hinata! Deja se ser tan emo**_- karin se estaba irritanda.

_**Ella no es emo**_- contesto Naruto, ya que la chica parecía normal a excepción de su pálida piel.

_**¡Oh si que lo es!- **_

_**Si lo soy o por lo menos lo era-**_ contesto con una tímida sonrisa.

_**¡En serio!**_- el muchacho agrando sus ojos.

_**¿¡Donde!?¿¡donde esta!?**_- un tipo con enormes cejas pobladas y uniforme demasiado apretado, apareció por la puerta del salón y miro a los presentes-_** ¡Mi hermosa flor! ¿donde esta?**_

_**Lee, ya te levantaste**_- cuestiono la muchacha acomodando sus gafas.

_**¡ Si! Lo estoy. Karin ¿¡cómo es posible que me dejaras inconsciente **__**cuando estaba por defender a mi hermosa flor de es horrible e injusto **__**castigo!?-**_ apunto su dedo acusándola.

_**¡Idiota!**_- le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza- _**si no lo hacia la pondrías en una **__**situación peor ¿no lo notaste? No quería que ninguno de nosotros nos entrometamos. Ni siquiera Juugo y Suiguetsu pudieron hacer algo. ¡Ahora vamos a adentro!- **_dijo tirando de la corbata del muchacho- _**Yo y Hinata estamos a cargo.**_

_**¿¡Qué!?¡Noooooo!-**_ Lee intento en falso aferrarse al marco de la puerta. Pero aun así no pudo con karin

¡_**Vaya! Con razón los llaman el "2D de los locos"**_- el rubio se estremeció al pensar con que se podría encontrar si entraba allí. Según él y todo el instituto mucha gente extraña abitaba ese lugar. Los renegados, por decirlo de algún modo.

- _**¡Ay Dios!-**_ la ojiperla puso la mano en su frente- E_**sto va a ser un desastre. Controlarlos sera imposible. Espero que esta ves no rompan nada.**_

¡_**Buena suerte!**_- Naruto le dio ánimos.

_**Gracias- **_ le guiño un ojo-_** Lo necesitare**_- eh ingreso al salón

Un notable rubor surco las mejillas del muchacho.

_**Teme ¿no crees que es linda?**_

_**Deja de preguntarme estupideces.**_

_**Vaya ya volviste. Bien sera mejor que regresemos.**_

_**Lo siento dobe, pero tengo una cosa que hacer**_

_**¿¡ De que estas hablando?**_

_**Tu solo encárgate de cubrirme **_– y empezó a caminar.

_**¿Eh? ¡ espera teme!-**_ pero el muchacho ya no estaba- _**¿ A donde ira?**_- se pregunto mientras rascaba su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

Se mantuvo oculto en la esquina del pasillo cuando vio salir a la enfermera Shizune. En el instante que no la diviso más, se encamino hacia la puerta por donde anteriormente había salido la muchacha.

¡Dios! era vergonzoso andar escondiéndose como si fuera un fugitivo de la ley, pero bueno, mientras nadie lo viera todo estaría bien.

Se paro en frete de la entrada ,en la que resaltaba un enorme cartel con las palabras ENFERMERÍA y con algo de indecisión tomo la perilla ingresando sigilosamente. La habitación relucía de un blanco pulcro, con enormes ventanales al frente y cortinas de un blanco similar, gavetas y armarios, con medicamentos, vendas y utensilios de curación. Un escritorio y en la parte izquierda del salón se encontraban tres camas separada por cortinas impidiendo la visión al interior.

Camino con pasos decididos y tiro de la primera. Nada. Aun así su corazón comenzó a latir estrepitosamente. Disminuyo la velocidad de su caminar, posicionándose en la segunda y esta ves un poco mas lento tiro de la cortina y ahí. Ahí estaba.

Se encontraba boca abajo con sus ojos cerrado y su pelo desparramado hacia un costado. Pero el motivo por el cual sus pies no se movían era porque la muchacha no traía nada en la parte superior, dejando a la vista su blanca y delicada espalda.

El primer lugar donde se clavaron sus ojos fue en la horrenda herida en su hombro izquierdo y como no fijarse en ello, era del tamaño de un bola de baseball y a su alrededor se estaba formando un gigantescos moretón de un oscuro purpura. Y unos pequeños hilos de sangre salían de él. Su corazón se apretujo a más no poder. Era su culpa.

Luego su mirada bajo un poco más. Hay en su espalada, en la altura donde se encontraría su corazón había un tatuaje. Eso le sorprendió mucho. Se acerco un poco más para poder ver de que se trataba. Pero algo más llamo su atención. En la silla al lado de la cama se encontraba la camisa y la chaqueta de la muchacha. La mayor parte de la camisa estaba cubierta de sangre y en la chaqueta de cuero no se notaba, pero estaba seguro que también la poseía.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios. Realmente se sentía culpable. Y eso era raro en él.

Volvió su atención a la muchacha. Pudo tener una mejor vista de la figura.

Ah. No era un dibujo, era una escritura y que no pudo reconocer. Su curiosidad lo invadió de nuevo ¿qué significado tendría?

_**¿Porqué mejor no le sacas una foto?**_

El muchacho dio dos pasos hacia atrás al escuchar la voz. Había despertado

_**Lo siento**_- lo dijo muy bajito- N_**o pretendía hacerlo**_.

_**Esta bien**_- contesto-_** No hay necesidad que te pongas así de sonrojado.**_

_**¡No estoy sonrojado!-**_ estaba enfado, pero pudo sentir el calor en su rostro.

_**Lo que tu digas**_- se estaba divirtiendo- _**Mirón.**_

_**¿¡Qué!? Ya he visto chicas desnudas antes**_- inquirió irritado.

_**Si, pero a ninguna sin su permiso**_ -realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

_**¡Claro que no! tks**_- esta muchacha era capas de ponerlo así de un momento a otro- _**¡Ya te dije que no era mi intensión!**_

_**¡Bien! ¡bien!**_- la pelirosa rio un poco- T_**e creo.**_

_**¿Porque?**_- pregunto de repente poniéndose serio.

_**¿Porqué? ¿Qué?**_- no lo miro,pero estaba seguro que sabia a que se refería.

_**Por que me mentiste y me dijiste que estabas bien, cuando no era así.**_

_**Por que eso solo nos abría retrasado.**_

_**¡ Esto podría haber terminado peor!-**_ señalo su herida

¡_**Si! Tu cabeza abierta como un huevo-**_ se enfado-_** ¡Eso habría sido peor! ¡Perdone alteza por no querer ver sus sesos regados por todos lados! **_

El muchacho calló. Bueno eso habría sido peor, pero en el fondo lo hubiera deseado para evitarle este daño.

_**¡Oye! No pongas esa cara- **_ella le sonreía_**-**_ E_**h estado en peores situaciones. Créeme.**_

El muchacho rodó los ojos, eso era lo que todos le decían.

_**No me crees**_- se molesto un poco- _**mira bien**_- señalo con el pulgar su espalda.

El Uchiha lo hizo. Y lo pudo ver. Uno tenia que prestar mucha atención para poder mirarlas. En su espalda había pequeñas marcas tan finas como una aguja. Eran cicatrices. Pero también había otras, provocadas por otras cosas, lo supo por sus diferentes formas. Y una curiosidad mezclada con algo de rabia lo invadió ¿¡Quien le había hecho esto!?

_**¡Es suficiente!**_- lo saco de su concentrada inspección-_** Debe resultare repugnante.**_

_**¡No! No lo es**_- se apresuro a decirlo- P_**ara nada**_.

Ella lo miro de reojo. Inspeccionándolo con la mirada.

_**¿No me crees?**_ - cuestiono al ver la mirada que le echaba

_**No es eso**_- dijo sonriendo - _**es que... tu eres...**_

_**¿Qué?¿que soy?**_

_**Eres raro**_- y le dio una sonrisa que hasta ese momento no había visto. Era una cálida. Y esa sensación lo invadió de nuevo. Una sensación de olvido.

_**Ya me lo han dicho antes-**_ dijo con algo de orgullo

¿Se tendría que sentir orgullosos de eso? Se pregunto.

_**¡Y ya lo creo!**_

_**Oh ¡oye! ¿¡Qué estas haciendo!?**_- se alarmo al ver que la muchacha se comenzó a levantar. Inmediatamente miro hacia el lado contrario.

_**Tranquilo**_- una risa se le escapo-_** no estoy pensando en exhibirme-**_ lo calmo.

Ella metió la mano en la chaqueta de cuero y extrajo un celular- _**Toma**_- se lo extendió para que el lo sostuviera.

_**¿Qué? ¿Porque me estas dando esto?**_- ¿Querría su numero? Eso lo agrado.

_**Como no tengo ojos en mi espalda no puedo verme la herida**_- vaya, una patada a su orgullo- A_**sí que tómame una foto para que la pueda ver**_.

_**Crees que soy tu sirviente o tu fotógrafo personal**_- se puso gruñón

_**¡Vamos! ¡Por favor!-**_ puso en marcha su táctica especial, los famoso e infalible "ojos de _cachorrito"_

_**¡Esta bien! Lo are**_- ¡bingo! y nunca fallaban.

Se acerco mas para tomar el teléfono. Ella estiro su brazo y cuando por fin tuvieron contacto, sus dedos se rosaron. Sasuke pudo sentir el choque eléctrico en su roce y supo que ella también lo sintió ya que quito rápidamente su mano, provocando una mueca de dolor en su rostro por la brusquedad.

_**¿Te encuentras bien?**_

_**Sip, no hay problema**_.

Aunque no estaba muy convencido decidió pasarlo por alto, miro el aparato en sus manos.

_**Esto si que es un vejestorio**_- no pudo evitar formar un sonrisa.

_**¡Oye! no te burles de mi amigo, es muy resistente**_- elevo sus cejas al mirarla.

_**¡Bien! Yo no tengo la culpa que la tecnología avance de un parpadeo a otro. Cuando lo hago primero, que tiene cámara de alta definición pero cuando vuelvo a parpadear eso ya paso de moda. Ahora debes tener uno con Internet y no se que chorradas más. Me canse. ¡Así que me quedo con este!**_

¡_**Esta bien! ¡esta bien! no te enojes**_- ahora era él el que se burlaba.

_**¿Pues la vas a tomar o no?**_

_**¡Oye!-**_ aun no sabia porque diablos estaba ahí. No negaría que ver a esa enana en esa situación lo había irritado de sobremanera y peor aun al verla inconsciente y sangrando lo habían atusado. Pero algo en su interior lo llevo a confirmar como se encontraba, necesitaba quedarse tranquilo, confirmarlo con sus propios ojos.

Tomo el móvil presiono el botón y un clik se produjo en el silencioso lugar.

_**Ten**_- deposito el aparato en su mano, pero esta ves cuidando de no tocarla.

La pelirosa miro la pantalla.

_**¡Carajo! Se ve como se siente. Es tan horrible como pisar mierda de perro con los pies descalzos.**_

_**¡Que hermosa comparación!**_- utilizo su sarcasmo.

_**¡Vaya que si! Voy a guardarlo para mostrárselo a los demás, Karin se pondrá a gritar cuando lo vea- **_reía mientra se lo imaginaba- **Se**_**ra divertido**_

_**Loca, estas muy loca**_- ¿es que no podía tomarse las cosas en serio?

_**Ya me lo han dicho antes-**_ repitió las palabras que él había pronunciado -___**¡Oye! Por cierto ¿no te meterás en problema si alguien te encuentra aquí?**_

_**No creo que nadie me encuentre**_- su arrogancia salio a flote

_**Yo no estaría tan segura**_- dijo dudando- _**Shizume fue por algunos utensilios a la bodega y creo que a reportarle esto a Tsunade, podría regresar en cualquier momento...**_

La puerta se abrió- _**¡Ya regrese! Perdón por la tardanza**_- la enfermera se acerco hasta la segunda cama y tiro de la cortina- _**¡oye!... ¿por que esa cara? **_-_**¡Shizume! Es... que ...me asustaste**_.

_**¡Ah, Lo siento! Quería apresurarme para que curemos esa horrenda herida. Traje todo lo que faltaba- **_deposito las cosas en una mesilla metálica con ruedas- F_**ue muy irresponsable de tu parte no venir aquí cuando te la hiciste. Creo que de toda la escuela eres la que más tiempo pasas aqu**_í.

_**Bueno es que me encanta este lugar. Ya sabes todo es tan blanco y limpio**_

_**¡Ja ja! Muy gracioso. Sabes Tsunade esta furiosa por lo ocurrido-**_ comenta tranquilamente mientras comenzaba su labor de curación- A_** estado regañando muy fuerte mente a Tayuya**_- tomo un algodón, vertió un liquido en el y sin previo aviso lo puso sobre la herida. La muchacha reprimió un quejido tapando su boca con el antebrazo. Sabia que la pelinegra se estaba vengando por hacerla preocupar, se sorprendió mucho cuando sus compañeros la trajeron totalmente pálida y desvanecida- Y_** me dio un mensaje para ti ,sus palabras exactas fueron estas "Dile a esa mocosa que cuando se recupere que tenga por seguro que yo me encargare de darle una lección" suponiendo por el golpe que le dio al escritorio, creo que esta muy enfadada.**_

_**Ya me lo esperaba**_- realmente estaba muy adolorida. Shizume no había sido nada amable esta ves. Pero toda su atención estaba puesta en el muchacho que con un rápido movimiento se había ocultado en la ultima camilla y solo esa cortina impedía que la enfermera lo descubriera.

_**Escucha**_- la muchacha cambio su tono de vos a uno más serio- D_**ebes cuidar más de ti ¿Sí? No puedes estar todo el tiempo en problemas y haciendo que nos preocupemos por ti. **_

_**Lo siento si hago eso, pero no tienen porque hacerlo yo puedo cuidarme sola Shizume ¡auch!**_- se quejo cuando la muchacha presiono su herida

_**Si ,veo como puedes cuidar de ti**_- su tono tenia un tinte de enojo.

_**Tendré más cuidado**_- prometió.

_**Siempre prometes lo mismo.**_

_**Entonces no me pongas en esta situación- **_le recrimino

Suspiro. Hablar con esta muchacha era como hablarle a la pared. Era tan terca.

_**Solo ten más cuidados**_

_**Lo intentare...**_

_**Bien, te colocare un parche para que no se infeccione y te daré unos analgésicos para el dolor. Vendrás cuando estés libre así lo limpiamos para evitar la infección. **_

_**¡Esta bien!**_

_**Puedes quedarte a descansar un rato más- l**_e dijo al ver la cara cansada de la muchacha- Q_**ue tal si te recuesta en la cama siguiente para que te de el sol y...**_

_**¡NO!-**_ grito al ver su intento por corre la cortina- ¡_**eh! quiero decir... que estoy bien aquí, es más cómodo y es un fastidio el sol en la cara cuando intento dormir- **_las palabras salieron atropelladas-_** ¡Quiero quedarme**_ _**aquí! **_

_**Esta bien, no es necesario que te alteres de ese modo-**_ se extraño al ver su reacción

_**¡Perdón!**_

_**Bien. Entonces tu descansa, iré con Tsunade-san a reportarle tu estado.**_

_**Tomate tu tiempo**_- vaya que estaba aliviada. Vio como se retiraba de la habitación y en cuanto la puerta se cerro. Las cortinas se corrieron.

_**Te dije que no me descubrirían**_

_**Si eso no sucedió, gracias a mi. Deberías darme las gracias**_

_**Hmp**_- se cruzo de brazos

_**De nada ¡Ah, no! no es necesario que te sigas disculpando, realmente no fue mucha molestia...**_

_**Tks, molestia. Ten**_- le tendió una camiseta blanca

_**¿Qué es esto?-**_ estaba confundida

_**¿Qué no lo ves? Una camiseta-**_ era claro ¿no?

_**¡Eso ya lo se! Pero ¿para que?-**_ clavo sus ojos jades en los de él.

Señalo en donde se encontraban sus cosas-_** La tuya esta inservible. Si vas con ella cubierta de sangre la gente huirá de ti. Con tu cara y eso pensaran que eres un loca psicópata que acaba de matar a alguien-**_ le dijo burlón

_**¡Oye! Y tu quiere ser ese alguien**_- se notaba que estaba ofendida- P_**or cierto ¿De donde la sacaste?-**_ estaba intrigada

_**Hmp-**_ miro hacia otro lado un poco avergonzado – E_**s mía.**_

Ella lo observo, el muchacho traía la camisa, la corbata que estaba un poco suelta y la chaqueta negra del instituto.

Esa era la camiseta que usaba abajo de todo eso. Pero ¿Porqué se la dio?

_**No esta sucia-**_ se apresuro a decir al ver que la muchacha no decía nada.

_**No, no es eso-**_ dijo con vos baja. Se levanto con cuidado y se sentó en el borde da la cama dándole siempre la espalda al Uchiha que inmediatamente corrió las cortinas para no observar a la muchacha. Ante todo, su madre lo había criado como un caballero que debía respetar a una mujer. Y aunque fuera una enana loca y rara seguía siendo una mujer.

Desde el momento que puso un pie ahí y la vio casi desnuda el no sintió atracción sexual por ella. No es que tampoco le pareciera desagradable. Ella era atractiva, lo admitía, pero el verla ahí herida y desprotegida despertaron en el unas tremendas ganas de protección. Y no estaba seguro porque.

Las cortinas se volvieron a correr pero esta ves fue la muchacha quien tiro de ellas.

_**Creo que me queda un poco grande. ¡Pero solo un poco!- **_bromeo, ya que la prenda le quedaba enorme tapaba gran parte de su falda.

El muchacho sonrió, parecía una niña pequeña y en cierta forma lo era.

La pelirosa le hizo una señal con su dedo indice para que se acercara más a ella. Inconscientemente él lo hizo. Entonces de un rápido movimiento deposito un fugas beso en su mejilla izquierda.

_**Gracias**_- susurro- N_**o me gusta que la gente cuide de mi pero solo porque eres tu, lo voy a dejar pasar esta vez.**_

_**Hmp**_- es lo único que articulo o lo único que pudo salir de su boca. La acción que había realizado puso a vibrar todo su cuerpo, con algo tan simple como ese rose.

_**Bueno...-**_ dijo la chica un poco incomoda por el silencio repentino-_** Sera mejor que vuelvas a tu salón. ¡Ah! ahora que lo pienso ¿Eres del "1A"?**_

_**Si ¿porque lo preguntas?-**_ ya estaba recuperándose de su shock.

¡_**ja... jaja...jajajaja!**_- la mucha comenzó a reírse a carcajadas- _**¡Oh Dios!**_- dijo tratando de recuperar su compostura- N_**o puedo creerlo**_.

_**No le veo la gracia**_- frunció su ceño, estaba realmente irritado. Que era tan gracioso en él para que se riera de ese modo.

_**Recuerdo que me llamaste niña, cuando la situación es todo lo contrario**_- trataba de retener las ganas de reírse de nuevo.

_**No entiendo**_- ahora estaba más que enojado.

_**¡Que tu, **__**niño!**_- dijo recalcando la palabra- M_**e deberías llamar sempai.**_

_**¿¡Qué!?**_- Sasuke estaba totalmente desconcertado ¿¡De que demonios estaba hablando esa enana!? …¡Ah!... Y como un balde de agua fría, en su mente aparecieron el numero 2 y la letra D. Era cierto, ella pertenecía al salón "2D" un año mayor que él-_**¡Jamas!-**_ Ademas de estar enfadado, estaba avergonzado. Se dirijo a la puerta con fuertes pisadas -_**¡Jamas te llamare así! ¡Enana diabólica!-**_y de un portazo abandono la enfermería...

_**¡ups! Se enojo**_- la pelirosa se llevo el dedo al mentón- C_**reo que me pase un poco-**_ Se recostó nuevamente el la cama y un fuerte aroma varonil la inundo. Provenía de la camiseta del muchacho. Tomo el cuello de la prenda y lo estrecho contra su nariz aspirando el aroma- _**Después de todo, no cambiaste en nada Uchiha Sasuke... **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

El pelinegro caminaba por los pasillos. Estaba hecho una fiera. Pero lo que realmente le molestaba era darse cuenta que aquella muchacha estaba un paso más lejos, ese gran abismo que sentía entre ellos se incremento aun mas con esa noticia y eso lo irritaba de sobremanera. No sabia nada de ella, nada... ni siquiera... su nombre...Había olvidado preguntarle nuevamente. Estuvo tentado en volver pero era probable que la enfermera ya hubiese regresado. Su enojo incremento aun más. Realmente había tenido un día muy agotador. Lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar quitarse de la cabeza a es mujer. Doblo la esquina del pasillo y a la distancia diviso una figura. Estrecho sus ojos para tener una mejor vista.

Era el tipo raro del salón 2D, el de las cejas horrendas. Ni siquiera se percato de su presencia ya que iba tratando de arreglar un horrible ramos de flores, aparentemente arrancadas del jardín trasero del instituto.

De repente el muchacho empezó a correr y dio un fuerte grito

_**¡Espera por mi! Mi bella flor de cerezo!**_-y corrió aun más rápido. Tomando la dirección por donde él había estado.

Quedo petrificado en medio del pasillo, con sus ojos perdidos en algún punto de la amarillenta pared. Y de sus labios se escapo una débil palabra **CEREZO...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola! amigos ¿como están? Y aquí el siguiente capitulo. Un poco raro ¿no? Sera porque empiezan a aparecer "los locos del 2D" realmente no pude expresar al máximo el carácter de los locos compañero de Sakura lo intentare en el próximo. Quería a una Hinata distintas tranquila, decidida y tierna a la ves jajaja y si antes era un poco emo ya vamos a saber pq! Y si Sakura tiene un pasado no muy grato T . T tb lo descubriremos. **

**Y ultra archi mega GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS! a todos y a los nuevos amigos tb ! realmente me animan y me dan inspiración! creo que me enamorado se ustedes .**

**Espero que les guste nos vemos la próxima!**

**Besos **

**coty **


	6. Chapter 6 CLUB

**Predestinados N°6**

**CLUB**

CEREZO...

Lo primero que vio fue el celeste brillante del cielo, ni una sola nube surcaba en el. Se encontraba recostado en el suave y crespo césped de una tonalidad verde perfecto, todo tan brillante y hermoso. Se levanto. Estaba en una pradera, la más hermosa que había visto. Camino con paso lento, posando la vista en cada parte de aquel maravilloso paisaje. De repente ante sus ojos mariposeo un picaflor tan libre e imperial como todo en ese lugar. Y por un minuto, sintió que aquel ser viviente le pedía que lo siguiera. Automáticamente comenzó a hacerlo, no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando, solo que no podía dejar de hacerlo. Y de un momento a otro sus ojos captaron un borrón que sobresalía del horizonte, se detuvo tratando de divisarlo mejor ¿Qué era? El colorido colibrí revoloteo a su alrededor incitándolo a seguir, y lo hizo. A medida que se acercaba la figura se iba haciendo más y más clara. Y pudo distinguirlo. Eran arboles , arboles de cerezos en flor. Uno más bello que el otro. De distintas tonalidades, rosas, rosas más pálidos y blancos. Los Sedosos y coloridos pétalos danzaban en el aire. La melodía de instrumentos era inexistente pero el susurrar del viento y el melodioso movimiento de los arboles, formaban un esquisto compás que era relajante al escuchar.

**Sasuke-kum...**

Se giro de inmediato al escuchar el susurro de su nombre casi inaudible

**Sasuke-kum …**- un poco más audible

Continuo buscando de donde provenía esa vos

**¡Sasuke-kum alcánzame!**

La vos repiqueteo en todo el lugar

**¿¡Donde!? ¿¡Donde estas!?- **Grito

¿Porque contestaba? ¿A quien tenia que alcanzar?

**¡Por aquí! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Sasuke-kun! Ja ja ja **

La vos provenía de un pequeño sendero. No dudo y fue por el.

**Sasuke-kum **– la vos juguetona lo seguía llamando. Los arboles comenzaron a ser más escasos a medida que continuaba. Pero aun así, su hermosura no desaparecía. De pronto una luz lo cegó.

**Sasuke-kum ¡llegas tarde!**

Pudo escuchar la voz claramente. Los arboles de cerezo estaban al rededor de una nueva pradera no tan grande como la anterior, pero si más espectacular. Ya que en el medio de ella habitaba un gigantesco cerezo en flor. Tan grande y esplendoroso como si fuera un castillos. Sus largas ramas repletas de flores casi llegaban a tocar el suelos, como si fuera una cortina rodeándolo.

**¡Vamos Sasuke-kum! ¡Apúrate!**- lo llamaba.

Detrás de esas largas cortinas de flores se escuchaba esa vos juguetona y encantadora. El colibrí de un rápido aleteo ingreso a través de las flores.

**¡Vamos!**- camino, pero se sentía como si flotara- **¡Vamos!- **al llegar al cerezo estiro su mano y con un lento movimiento la deslizo.

¡**Sasuke-kun!... ¡me alcanzaste!**

¡BUUM!.. Abrió los ojos de golpe... ¡BUUM! … Su corazón latía a mil...¡ BUUM!... con respiración irregular. Pudo distinguir el techo de su habitación. Deslizo sus ojos hacia el ventanal. A través de las cortinas azul oscuro se filtraba una débil luz, que indicaba que estaba amaneciendo. Se incorporo y una fuerte punzada se produjo en su cabeza. Respiro para tranquilizarse.

**¡Tks!**- llevo las palmas de sus manos a los costado e hizo presión tratando de disminuir el dolor- **¡Demonios!**- se quejo.

Había tenido el mismo sueño toda la semana. Y no sol eso, sino que lo tenia distraído todo el tiempo. Todo había comenzado en el maldito momento en el que el maldito hombre cejas había pronunciado esa maldita palabra. Por alguna razón no se la había podido sacar de la cabeza y como un loco desquiciado había comenzado a tener es ridículo sueño ¿Tenia algún significado?

Pues a la pelirosa no la había visto desde esa ves en la enfermería, ya que los día siguientes él y el equipo de fútbol estuvieron en el pre-torneo regional. En donde todos los instituto, colegios y escuelas de la región se reúnen en un campus en donde los equipos juegan entre si y se seleccionan a los 20 mejores. Claro esta, su equipo quedo con un muy buen puntaje, pero en todo ese tiempo, el maldito sueño lo asechaba. Y para el colmo cada ves que intenta hablar con Naruto no podía. Estaban en cabañas distinta, al ser él el capitán compartía la suya con los otros capitanes. Los rigurosos entrenamiento y los duros partidos los tenían distanciados, pero se podían conectar en el campo de juego. El dobe y él eran tan perfectamente sincronizado en el juego que aveces deba miedo, pero los ayudaba a ganar.

¡PIP! ¡PIP! ¡PIP! El despertador lo saco de sus pensamientos, era lunes, ayer habían regresado del campus con el equipo y realmente estaba cansado. Se levanto de la cama con pesadez y se dirigió al baño. Su cuerpo agarrotado por las practicas se relajo bastante con las ducha tibia.

**¡Ahi Sasuke! Mira como tiene la cara-** fue regañado por su madre al bajar las escaleras.

**¡Tsk! Madre. No moleste, no estoy de humor**

**¡Vaya! hermanito tu nunca estas de humor-** Itachi apareció por detrás con un esplendido traje que se ceñía a su medida-** No veo ninguna diferencia con los otros días. **

**¡Calla Itachi! ¡Tsk!-** se volvió a quejar llevando su mano a la cabeza por la punzada de dolor.

**Hijo ¿que sucede?**- su madre acercándose a él preocupada- **¿Tienes de nuevo dolores de cabeza?**

**Si, me a estado doliendo esta semana-** se resigno a comentarlo. Al alzar sus ojos descubrió que su madre intercambiaba una mirada angustiado con Itachi- **¿Que?-** se desconcertó por la acción.

**Hijo, creo que seria mejor que vayamos a ver al doctor. Digo como un control-** agrego lo ultimo cuando vio la molestia en el rostro del muchacho.

**Estoy bien madre**- su voz era cortante.

**¡Vamos Sasuke! Solo es un control**- insistió su hermano.

**¡Tu no te metas!-** realmente tenia un humor de perros-** ¡No quiero ir a ningún doctor!**

**Pero Sasuke...**- replico su medre.

**¡Que no quiero!-** sentencio

**¿Qué sucede aquí?**- una voz profunda resonó en toda la sala. Fugaku Uchiha apareció en el umbral de la puerta al otro lado de la sala.

**Padre...**- los dos hermano utilizaron la palabra como modo de saludo

¡**Oh cariño! Ya terminaste. Vamos a desayunar entonces**- vocifero Mikoto, un poco nerviosa por la tensión del ambiente.

**Si termine... pero primero quiero saber que sucede aquí-** contesto con calma, pero la penetrante voz denotaba su tono de exigencia sin alterarla en lo más mínimo.

**Es Sasuke, padre**- fue el mayor quien hablo**- A estado con molestias en la cabeza y**...

**¡Itachi!-** le regaño el adolescente- **No -te -metas**- le amenazo.

**Y a estado con problemas para conciliar el sueño-** continuo su hermano como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

**¡Y tu como sabes eso!**- le acuso.

**Porque hermanito, te eh escuchado por la noche como te levantabas y deambulabas por la casa, y por tu horrible aspecto- **

Bueno eso era verdad cuando volvió ayer del campus se notaba en su rostro el cansancio, hasta el dobe se dio cuenta y eso que es demasiado distraído. Y es verdad también que anoche había tenido problemas para dormir y decidió pasearse por la casa para tratar que el sueño lo invadiera. Y no fue hasta las dos de la madrugada que cayo rendido en la cama.

**¡Da igual! no es tu problema, no te metas..**.

**Ve al medico, Sasuke**- esas simples cuatro palabras pronunciadas por el Hombre que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala basto para tomar la decisión. Ya que cuando el gran magnate de negocios Fugaku Uchiha dictaba una orden debía ser acatada sin importar que. Y esa regla no era la excepción en su familia.

¡**Bien!**- no le quedaba opción- **Iré**

**Bien-** asintió el hombre-** Mikoto**- la mujer le presto suma atención-** Llama al medico y pide una cita cuanto antes.**

**¡Claro! Lo are**- se notaba su alivio- **Gracias Fugaku**- le dedico esa mirada acompañada con la extraña sonrisa. Y surgió esa conexiona que existía entre ellos, como si pudieran entender lo que cada uno pensaba. En esos momento los dos muchachos se sentían extremadamente excluidos e incómodos. Presenciar esas escenas entre sus padre era como si estuvieran violando su intimidad.

Itachi se aclaro la garganta-** Bueno ¿que no vamos a desayunar?**- pregunto medio incomodo.

**¡Oh! Si, lo siento**- agrego su madre ruborizándose por la escena- **¡Vamos, vamos!**- los condujo al comedor.

Sasuke suspiro de alivio al salir de ese ambiente. No es que no le gustara pero ese lazo que tenían sus padres era tan intimo y cálido que lo estremecía. Era algo tan fuerte que lo asustaba en cierta forma. Lo asustaba de que el también pudiera encontrar a una persona así, que lo atrapara con una mirada o una sonrisa y lo hiciera olvidar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El no podía permitirse esa clase de sentimientos por otra persona.

En el comedor, una imponente mesa de roble se extendía con esbeltas sillas de la misma madera. A su alrededor paredes de un color marfil pálido. Cortinas verde oscuro con ese delicado bordado en oro, se desplegaban en los ventanales permitiendo el paso de luz .Y es exquisita decoración que su madre había realzado dándole un aspecto antigua a la habitación. Permitían un cálido habiente.

El desayuno era parte importante en la familia Uchiha. Al igual que la cena, son los momento en los que pueden pasar juntos y todos lo aprovechan.

Era cómodo y hogareño aunque estuvieran viviendo prácticamente en una mansión. El ambiente era relajante por lo que cada uno podía conversar en pequeñas charlas entretenidas entre sí.

**¡Bien! Me voy -**Sasuke se levanto-** Adiós, madre- **beso la mejilla de la mujer, que se ruborizo.

**Adiós, hijo ¡Ten un buen día!**- le sonrió cariñosamente.

**Espérame hermanito, yo también voy-** Itachi se levanto.

**Padre nos vemos en la compañía. Tenemos uno asunto importantes que resolver**- intercambiaron una mirada, y el hombre asintió para confirmarlo

**Esta bien. Nos veremos ahí. Que tengan un buen día.**

Ambos muchachos asintieron, y marcharon rumbo a al garaje.

**Oye hermanito..**.

**¿¡Qué!?**- todavía seguía cabreado con él por a verse inmiscuido en sus asunto sin que nadie se lo pidiera

**¡Oh! No te enfades, era por tu propio bien..**.-en su voz se denotaba en exceso de inocencia.

**¡Me enfado todo lo que quiera Itachi! No te metas en mi vida **

**¡Vamos, relájate!**- paso su brazo por sus hombres -** Y dime ¿como te esta yendo en el Instituto? ¿Algo nuevo para contar?-** Sasuke pudo distinguir algo distinto en los ojos de su hermano, algo como preocupación mezclado con alegría y complicidad.

Estrecho sus ojos- **¿¡Qué estas tramando!?-** le acuso

**¿¡Yo!?-** pregunto Itachi apuntándose con el pulgar y una mueca de horror en su rostro- ¿**¡Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi hermanito!? Solo me preocupo por ti.**

**¡Ja! No me fio de ti, eres capas de engañar a la misma muerte. Y sacarías provecho de ello**- saco el brazo de sus hombros –** Ahora, saca tu auto así pueda irme.**

**Nop**- se apoyo en el auto**- Hasta que contestes mis preguntas.**

**Te lo advierto, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías.**

**Entonces nos quedaremos aquí todo el día**- mantuvieron sus mirada por un rato.

Sasuke miro su reloj y suspiro- **¡Bien! ¿Qué quiere saber?**

**Ya te lo pregunte, si a sucedido algo nuevo en el instituto últimamente.**

Mmm... algo nuevo. Y no supo por que, una enana con cabellos rosas se dispara en su mente como una flecha. Todas las locuras que vivió cuando estaba con ella, situaciones y personas raras. Era difícil sacarla de sus pensamientos.

**Bueno...-** titubeo un poco.

**¿¡Si!?-** lo alentó para que continuara.

**...mmm eh conocido gente extraña... gente que no sabia que asistía a Konoha...** - dijo recordando a todas esas perdonas que había conocido. Los del 2D

**¿Gente... extraña...?- **pregunto confuso-** ¿Extraña como que**?

**Solo... extraña- **dijo medio avergonzado- **ahora quita tu auto para que pueda irme **

**¿Hay alguien interesante entre esas personas extrañas?- **prosiguió como si no hubiera dicho nada.

**¡Ya quiero irme!**- se irrito- **!me voy en autobús!**

**Rosa...**

Paro en seco -** ¿¡Qué!?**- pregunto girando bruscamente.

**El rosa es un color bonito ¿no crees?**- estaba divertido por la cara que Sasuke estaba poniendo- **Delicado, refrescante y no a cualquiera le queda bien. Iienes que tener mucho estilo o ser muy tonto para llevarlo ¿no crees?**

**¿¡De que demonio estas hablando!?**- le pregunto un poco histérico y confuso.

Le sonrió con ternura. Lo hacia seguido cuando era niño, pero ahora que había crecido rara ves le sonreía así**- Bueno me voy.**

**¡Espera! Itachi...**- y antes que pudiera decir algo más, su hermano subió al auto con una gracia innata en él. Encendió el motor, saco su mano en señal de despedida y salio disparado en el auto.

¿Qué? ¿que había querido decir con todo eso? Sera que...

No, negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Era imposible que estuviera hablado de la enana... ¿verdad?

Hablaría con él al regreso, todo esto era muy extraño. Subió a su VMW X6 negro, sonrió, había sido su regalo al cumplir los 16. Le había encantado aunque no lo demostró claro. Puso en marcha el motor, y salio rumbo a Konoha.

Aparco en el lado norte del instituto donde se encontraban los campos de entrenamiento. Tomo su mochila y camino rumbo a la entrada.

¡**¡TEME!**- un feroz grito se escucho a lo lejos, Sasuke se giro localizándolo. Estaba más que claro que era Naruto-** ¡Teme! Espérame**

**¡Tks! Dobe, deja de gritar como un desquiciado. Hoy no estoy de humor.**

**Teme, tenemos un problema-** Naruto ni siquiera escucho lo que le dijo ¿Es que acaso hoy nadie lo iba a hacer?

¿**Qué quieres decir con que tenemos un problema?**

**Hoy ,Kakashi-sensei fue a casa a hablar con papá..**.

**¿Y?**- que tenia que ver eso con él

**Y que me pregunto si ya estábamos rescriptos en los clubes**

**Pues, es más que obvio que estamos en el equipo de fútbol. **

**Si, si dije lo mismo. Pero me contesto que teníamos que estar en un mínimo de dos clubes. Dijo "es lo que la gente espera de los estudiante de Konoha. Que sean estudiantes modelo con un excelente puntaje en sus expediente, para entrar a un excelente universidad"**

Era cierto. Konoha era conocida por formar a los mejores. Deportistas, Ingenieros, Artistas, Científicos y muchos otros. Era reconocido mundialmente y se esperaba mucho de ellos. Y estar en dos o más clubes generaba muchos puntos y más cuando se ganaba en alguna competencia.

**Pues nos inscribimos en otro y listo. No veo cual sea el problema-** le quito importancia al asunto.

**¡Eh ahí el problema teme! Que con nuestra semana de ausencia por el torneo, los clubes ya están completo a excepción de dos. Es lo que me dijo Kakashi. Y un de esos es el club de costura y moda.**

Ambos chicos se estremecieron al mismo tiempo al pensar en es estúpido club que habías creado ese chicas de alta sociedad.

**¡Ni lo sueñes! No voy a poner un pie ahí. Prefiero no ir a ninguna Universidad que a meterme ahí-** eso si era un gran problema .

**¡Lo mismo digo teme!**

**¿Cual es la otra opción? Dijiste que eran dos clubes ¿no?**

**Si, Kakashi dijo que nos lleguemos después del entrenamiento por su oficina y nos pondrá al tanto.**

El pelinegro suspiro-** Bien, solo espero que no sea nada vergonzoso o estúpido**.

**Bueno, eso iría contigo ¿no? - **Naruto sonrió burlón

**¡Ja! Ya quisieras dobe. No me compares contigo**- también sonrió- **Si es vergonzoso o estúpido combina contigo a la perfección.**

**¡Cállate! ¡Teme!**

**¡No quiero dobe! Hazlo tu.**

**¡Teme!**

**¡Dobe!**- ambos caminaron a la entrada

**Bien. Me voy a clase Biología molecular o llegare tarde ¡Nos vemos! -** y se alejo a toda prisa.

Lo vio marcharse. Todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando anunciaron que Naruto realizaría una materia de tercer año que a muchos estudiante nos les agrada en lo mas mínimo. Incluyéndolo. Pero no todos sabían que era heredero de los laboratorios** M´Namikaze.** Ahí se dedicaban a crear medicamentos, investigar enfermedades y millones de cosas que él no entendía. El dobe había crecido entre medido de laboratorios y científicos. Sentía una gran afición por la biología. Sonrio, incluso decía que su meta era hacer un clon. Aunque el era excelente en la materia, era pésimo en las demás y nadie entendía eso. Naruto era una de las personas más raras que conocía y no se arrepentía de eso.

.

.

.

.

Todo el día fue normal. Clase y clases.

A la hora del almuerzo se reunió con Naruto y los demás.

**Por eso mismo tenemos un problema...ah teme ya estas aquí. Les estaba contando a los chicos lo del club-** el asintió

**Así que en teoría tenemos un sola opción-** Neji se encontraba frunciendo el ceño. Estaba claro que no pensaba ir al club de moda-** No entiendo por que no nos lo dijeron antes de que partamos al torneo.**

**Esto es problemático- **Shikamaru estaba prácticamente acostado en le silla- **¿Porque ahí que elegir dos clubes? Con uno es suficiente.**

**¡Pues es lo que ahí!- **Naruto puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza- S**olo espero que no sea el club de ballet.**

Todo se quedaron en silencio al oír eso. Y un escalofrió les recorrió el cuerpo

**¡No digas tonterías dobe!-** lo que el Uchiha quería decir es "no llames a la mala suerte".

**Yo solo decía. Ahí que estar preparados para cualquier cosa**

**Esta claro. Ademas no confió en Kakashi y que no te allá querido decir de que se trata el club no me da buena espina-** sentencio Shikamaru , todos asintieron. No les convenía fiarse mucho de él.

Sasuke levanto la mirada y recorrió todo el lugar.

**¿Qué buscas teme?**

**No busco nada.**

**Pues has estado haciendo eso seguido.**

**¿Haciendo que?-** pregunto un poco moles por no notarlo.

**Escaneas todo el lugar, buscando algo o...**- Naruto cayo de repente como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea y luego lo toco con su codo-.**.. a alguien ¿eh?**

**¡No digas estupideces dobe! ¡¿Es que acaso no puedo mirar?**

**Bueno teme, tu nunca haces eso... ver a la gente que esta a tu alrededor. Siempre estas pendiente solo con lo que respecta a ti o de ves es cuando a uno de nosotros.**

**¡Yo no hago eso, idiota!**- estaba molesto

**Si, lo haces-** dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros- C**omo esa ves que unas chicas se pelearon por ti en el pasillo, frente a todo el mudo y tu las ignoraste**

**¿Cuándo sucedió eso?-** estaba desconcertado, no recordaba eso.

**¡Oh, si lo recuerdo!-** el rubio se emociono-** La chica del busto grande tenia un buen derechazo **

**Oh esa ves que se incendio el departamento de limpieza que se encontraba cerca de nuestro salón y tu ni siquiera moviste un pelo para salir del lugar cuando todo el mundo estaba desesperado por hacerlo-** recordó Neji

**¡Oh también lo recuerdo! Eso fue en la escuela Media y que Iruka-sense tuvo que volver por él... ¡jajaja fue muy gracioso! ¡Auch! ¿¡Teme porque me golpeas!?**- el rubio paso la mano por su cabeza

**¡Por imbécil dobe!**- estaba cabreado- **¡no te burles de mi!**

**Bueno, debes admitir que eres un poco... ¿distraído?**-comento Shikamaru

_**Cerrado**__-_ contesto Neji

**¡Oh Estúpido!**- los tres rodaron los ojos por el comentario del rubio

**Eres el menos indicado para decir eso Naruto**

**¡Eh! ¿que intentas decir? Neji**

**Solo la verdad...**

El Uchiha dejo de oír la conversación ¿Era cierto lo que decían? El no era distraído, ni mucho menos estúpido. Pero la palabra cerrado permaneció en su mente. Prestaba atención solo a las cosas importantes para él. Lo que hicieran lo demás no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Cerrado... esa palabra era complicada para el, de alguna forma se sentía muy ligado a ella. El realmente estaba buscando a... a la enana, por algún motivo el esperaba que ella entrara por las puertas de la cafetería en cualquier momento. Él deseo eso.

Sacudió su cabeza ¡No! No lo deseaba. Pero le parecía curioso que ella no este ahí. Ni mucho menos la manada de raros que la acompañaban. Recorrió nuevamente la vista por el lugar. Había muchos estudiantes de distintos años. Pero ni rastro de ella. Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Porque nunca le había prestado atención? Bueno, no recordaba haberla visto antes aunque la sensación de conocerla estaba siempre presente ¿Pero porque? ¿Recordar? Pregunto una vos en su interior

En ese momento el equipo de béisbol ingresar en el lugar, venían de un juego. Llevaban sus uniformes y un trofeo, mientra todos aplaudían. Su atención se centro en las gorras rojas...

Gorra roja.

De repente no pudo escuchar nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y ¡bum! Una imagen vino a su mente, un niño... corría hacia el, con una gorra roja y movía su mano en forma de saludo...

**¡Teme!**

**¿Eh? -** el pelinegro parpadeo

**Teme ¿Estas bien? Te has puesto pálido de repente**- estaba preocupación.

**Debo...-** su mente estaba perdida – D**ebo irme.**

**¿¡Qué!? ¿A donde?-** pregunto desconcertado.

**Me tengo que ir, nos vemos... en el entrenamiento **- Se levanto de golpe y salio lo más rápido que pudo.

**¡Pero... ¡Teme!- **se escucho la voz del rubio a lo lejos.

Sasuke salio del edificio. Se alejo un poco y apoyo la espalda en una pared. Tenia la respiración entrecortada, las manos temblorosas y un agudo dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Un Niño corriendo hacia el con una gorra rojo? No vio su rostro ¿se estaba volviendo loco? Por extraño que pareciera había sentido un extraña sensación de calidez al ver al niño¿ Pero porque? Sera que de verdad se estaba volviendo desquiciado.

¡Tks! en su cabeza se produjo una nueva punzada de dolor. Seria mejo que le hiciera caso a sus padres y vaya al medico.

La campana sonó, era momento de volver a clases. Pero antes pasaría por el baño a refrescarse.

.

.

.

.

Eran las 4 de la tarde y el entrenamiento ya estaba por finalizar. El Uchiha estaba molesto consigo mismo, había tenido varios errores en la practica. Su mente divagaba una y otra ves en la imagen del niño. Estaba completamente distraído.

**Teme ¿Seguro que estas bien? Desde la hora del almuerzo te comportas un poco extraño.**

**Estoy bien, dobe. Es solo el cansancio-** se encontraban en las gradas- E**s solo eso.**

**Bueno, tiene razón. Estoy hecho polvo, a sido una semana muy dura-** el rubio sonrió- Pe**ro valió la pena, pateamos muchos traseros en el campeonato.**

También sonrió

**Si. Valió la pena, dobe.**

**¡Oh!**- dijo Naruto mirado por arriba del pelinegro-** ¿ Que esta sucediendo ahí?**- subió las escaleras de las gradas para poder ver desde arriba lo que sucedía. Lo siguió.

**¿Qué sucede?**- pregunto al llegar a la par de su amigo

**¡Están golpeado a alguien!**- frunció del ceño- Y **son cinco contra uno. Eso es jugar sucio **

**Dobe, sera mejor que …**- no termino de habar ya que su compañero bajo por las escaleras. Se dirigía al lugar del pleito. Suspiro y lo siguió. Sabia que su amigo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo una injusticia. Por esa simple razón él y Naruto habían tenido un vida de luchas. Logro alcanzarlo cuando bajaron los últimos escalos.

**¿¡Ese es Gaara Sabaku!?**- pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

**¡Eh!**- Sasuke agudizo su vista viendo al muchacho que trataba de pelear con esos cinco sujetos del tamaño de un ropero- **¡Vaya! Si es** – Sabaku fue compañero de ello en la primaria, pero después se marcho al Instituto Suna.

Vio como uno de los tipos le daba un puñetazo y el muchacho cayo al suelo

**¡Vamos teme! Esos sujetos ni siquiera son del Instituto**- exclamo al tiempo que caminaba deprisa.

El pelinegro lo siguió. Esos tipos tenían muy mala pinta, incluso se notaba que no eran estudiantes de secundaria.

Sasuke vio con horror como una niña de un exótico colo de cabellos se acercaba peligrosamente al grupo. Naruto y el pararon en seco.

**Lamento la intromisión a su...**- la muchacha miro la escena- **mmm... charla**- los presentes se voltearon a verla.

**¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?-** contesto uno.

**¿Por casualidad uno de ustedes es eh... mmm...¿Como era el nombre?**- se pudo un dedo en la barbilla en modo de concentración- **Gaa... Gaaru... mmm.. Garuu Saboka.. ¡Si!**- dijo más animada- **¿Quien es Gaaru Saboka?**- poso sus ojos en todos los presentes.

**¡Es Gaara Sabaku!**- el muchacho pelirrojo que se encontraba en el suelo levanto la mano- S**oy yo**

¡**Oh! ¡Que bien!**- alegremente paso entre los sujetos hasta llegar al muchacho.

Sasuke y Naruto estaba pálidos como hojas de papel. ¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo esa loca enana!?

La pelirosa se inclino un poco hacia Gaara – **Te he estado buscando-** le sonrió- A**sí que deja de jugar y acompáñame.**

**¡Oye! ¿Qué mierdas haces? No ves que estamos en una pela- **uno se los musculosos hombres dio un paso hacia ella- T**enemos asuntos pendientes con ese**- y señalo al pelirrojo.

La muchacha se enderezo y miro al hombre.

**Esto, no es una pelea. Una peleas es de un igual a otro. Cinco sujeto lleno de esteroides, que golpean a un muchacho todos juntos**-ella meneo la cabeza en forma de negación- E**so es cobardía señor, no una pelea-** su tono era frio**- No merecen llamarse hombres. Ni que yo gaste mi tiempo con ustedes, asique dejen de estorbarme... Solo son escorias. **

Los hombre estaban rojos por la ira y la vergüenza

¿**¡ Qué carajo dijiste!?** - contesto el que aparentemente era el líder- **Tienes un boca ponzoñosa... Pero eres linda. Si hubiéramos estado en otra situación te habríamos llevado a jugar con nosotros pero ahora**...- dejo la palabra en el aire.

La pelirosa esbozo una sonrisa cínica.

**Yo no juego con ancianos con falta de hombría.**

Los dos muchacho empezaron a caminar nuevamente al ver que la situación se estaba saliendo de control. Sasuke tenia la sangra que hervía. Si esos sujetos le ponían un solo dedo a la enana, él se encargaría personalmente de hacerlos desaparecer...

**¡Mocosa del demonio! ¡Me la pagas!**- se abalanzo a ella con el puño en alto.

Al pelinegro se le paro el corazón.

Y de un momento a otro el rudo hombre salio disparado a una considerable distancia. La chica mantenía la pierna en alto. ¿En que momento lo había golpeado?

**¿¡Qué!? ¿Tan rápido quedas fuera de combate? Eso quiere decir que los esteroides no le ayudaron mucho señor- **contesto la ojijade en tono burlón.

**¿¡Qué haces?-** Gaara estaba un poco histérico- **Ahora nos van a moler a golpes a los dos**.- tiro de ella para colocarla atrás y protegerla-**¡Quédate ahí!**

**¡Zorra! Como te atreves a golpear al jefe **– un par se abalanzaron hacia ellos, pero antes de que pudieran tocarlos dos muchachos estaban delante. El más grande detuvo los puños de los sujetos con sus manos, él incluso superaba el tamaño de todo ellos.

**¡Bien hecho! Juugo**- el delgado muchacho cargaba una espada de madera- P**arece que llegamos a tiempo-** se giro hacia la pelirosa- **Princesa, te gusta divertirte sola ¿no?**

¡**Suigetsu! ¡Juugo! Que bueno que vinieron ¡Miren! Encontré al que andábamos buscando**- la pelirosa estaba contenta.

**Si, pero no estaba muy bien acompañado-** contesto el pelinaranja soltando las manos de sus oponentes.

**Eso es lo de menos-** agito la mano quitando importancia- L**o tenia todo controlado.**

**Estos niños se reproducen como cucarachas** – el jefe se puso de pie- M**aldita perra**- se quejo mientras pasaba la mano por la herida- **¿Como es posible que golpes tan fuerte?**- el grupo de hombres se reunió a su alrededor.

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron al lugar

**¡Oigan grandulones! ¿Porque no se meten con alguien de su tamaño? -** el rubio estaba que echaba chispa

**¿Y ustedes quien demonios son?** - Gruño uno de los hombres.

**¡Somos sus amigos!**- Naruto estaba eufórico

Sasuke se posiciono a la par de la pelirosa.

**¿Estas bien?**- la observo de arriba a abajo, para ver si se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

**¡Oh! Ustedes también están aquí- **una sonrisa apareció en sus labios- **Pensé que ya no quedaban estudiantes.**

El Uchiha señalo el campo de juego con la cabeza.

**Estábamos en entrenamiento...**

**¡Ah! Ya veo...He visto algunos de sus entrenamiento. Son muy buenos.**

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco- **Hacemos lo que podemos**

**Vi su técnica-** comento Shigetsu- S**on buenos delanteros**

**¡Gracias!-** Naruto paso sus manos por detrás de su cabeza-** Hemos quedado en el tercer puesto de veinte equipos**

**¡Vaya! ¡Felicidades!-** la pelirosa le sonrió- **Aunque creo que hubieran podido llegar al primer puesto.**

**Puede ser, pero su defensa esta un poco floja**-comento Gaara.

**Es lo que pienso yo**- Sasuke miro al pelirrojo- E**s algo difícil conseguir buenos defensores.**

Todo asintieron.

**¿¡De que carajo hablan!? ¿Qué no ven que estamos en medio de una pelea?**- Grito el jefe- **¡Estúpidos niños!- **el viejo estaba colérico

**¡Oh cállate ya viejo!**-Naruto se enfado-** Ya hartas con pelea bla bla más pelea bla bla. Ya nos tienes hartos.**

**¡Malditos pendejos! No se metan en esto. Ese estúpido niño me debe dinero**- señalo al pelirrojo-** ¡Y lo quiero de vuelta!**

**No te debo nada. No tengo la culpa. Tu auto estaba en medio de la calle, no me quedo ****otra cosa que pasar con mi moto por el pequeño espacio disponible.**

**¡Lo rayaste! A mi precioso mustang**

**Solo es una imitación-** Gaara se encogió de hombros.

**¡No lo es! ¡Ahora pagame o te arrancare el pellejo!**

**!Tu y cuantos más! Cabrón.**

**¡Basta!**- la muchacha dio un paso al frente- Y**o te lo pagare **

**¡Pero.**..-Gaara intento replicar

**¡Calla! Terminemos con esto de una ves**- se volvió hacia el pelirrojo-** Pagare el daño, pero a cambio tu pasaras a ser parte de mi propiedad.**

**¿¡Qué!?**- Gaara, Naruto y Sasuke no pudieron evitar alzar la voz. Y por un momento el Uchiha se lleno de cólera ¿¡Pero que carajo quería decir con su propiedad?

**¡Ya he hablado!**- miro a los delincuente- **¿Cuanto es?**

El viejo sonrió.

**Ahora hablamos mi idioma. Serán unos 500 en total señorita**

¿**¡Que carajo!?-** la pelirosa casi pierde el equilibrio

**¡Vamos! No es nada para ustedes niños ricos. Véanlo como una obra de caridad.**

**¡Ni una mierda! Tu horrible auto valdría eso, la pintura seria solo 25**-comento Gaara demasiado enojado- Y**o te lo pagare. **

**¡Quieto ahí Gaaru!**- protesto la muchacha- Y**a dije que yo lo pagaría y eso es lo que are.**

**Es Gaara y lo que vas a pagar ni siquiera vale la rueda. Te esta estafando.**

**Lo se**- susurro- L**a pintura de un mustang original saldría diez veces más como mínimo**- metió la manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y saco un fajo de billetes enrollados. Miro al jefe- S**e lo advierto viejo. Les daré el dinero y se marchan. Si intentan hacer alguna estupidez me cabreare y no me are responsable de lo que suceda ¿Entendido?**

**¡Claro linda! No te preocupes **

Le lanzo el rollo por el aire y el hombre lo atrapo. Lo deshizo y comenzó a contar.

**¡Eh! Me estas jodiendo! Aquí hay solamente 400**- contesto el hombre un poco irritado.

**¡Imposible! Ahí hay 500**

**¡No los hay!**

La pelirosa camino hasta quedar a poca distancia de los delincuentes -¡C**uenta!-** ordeno

El jefe comenzó a contar y de repente

**¡Sakura un arma !...**

El grito de Naruto retumbo en los oído de todos y silencio...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PERDONNNNNNN! perdón por tardar tanto tiempo pero la Universidad es un horror en estos tiempos examen tras examen y mi cerebro va a estallar . asique por favor pido comprensión. No voy a dejar de escribir así que no hay que preocuparse.

Bueno ahí el nuevo capitulo ! el pobre Sasuke tiene un lio Cerebral jaajaja pobre

Y el nombre de Sakura por fin a sido pronunciado jojojo y las consecuencias las veremos en el próximo capitulo =) jaja ella realmente tiene un problema recordando nombres.

De nuevo mil gracias por sus riviews me alientan un montón! realmente espero que les guste la historia! nos vemos la próxima

p/d: el 20 de julio aquí en argentina se festeja el día del amigo. Y como me eh encariñado tanto con ustedes Feliz día del amigo! son mis apreciado amigos cibernauticos. Lamento el retraso pero lo que cuenta es la intención

los quiero

besos

coti


	7. Chapter 7 Un alma para el diablo

Predestinados N°7

**Un alma para el diablo **

- **¡Sakura un arma !...**

El grito de Naruto retumbo en los oído de todos, silencio... Y todo paso en cámara lenta. El viejo jefe había sacado una navaja. Con un rápido movimiento había tomado a Sakura de la muñeca, de una manera brusca la giro y retorció su brazo hacia tras. La pelirosa sintió su espalda chocar con el pecho del hombre. Una sensación nauseabunda se produjo en su estomago. El frio metal del arma rozo el lado derecho de su rostro, justo en su pómulo.

**¿Creíste que te librarías de mi tan fácilmente preciosa? Nadie se burla de mi y menos me golpea y sale victorioso. ¡Ah ah! ¡Alto ahí! –** advirtió el delincuente a al ver a los muchacho intentar acercarse- U**n movimiento en falso y la preciosa cara de esta tierna jovencita quedara marcada... o peor , si hago un mal movimiento- **deslizo la navaja de su pómulo hasta la garganta- S**u elegante y frágil cuello podría terminar agujereado**- el tono burlón y amenazante floto en el aire.

**¡Si te atreves ..**.- Suigetsu apretó los puños.

**No me amenaces niño. No estas en posición de hacerlo. **

**Pero le dio el dinero ¡Déjela ir!**- Naruto estaba sumamente nervioso

**Si, tengo el dinero. Pero esta mocosa me ah ofendió, así que me voy a divertir con ella un rato...**

Sakura sintió la bilis subir desde su estomago al oler el nauseabundo aliento a alcohol, tabaco y mal aliento de sujeto. Y sumado al contacto de su cuerpo con el de él, era aun peor. Pero todo eso no le importaba en esos momento, ni el hecho de que tuviera un arma a escasos centímetro de su rostro. Había estado en situaciones peores, eso era seguro. Lo que realmente le importaba en ese momento era... mordió su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que se sorprendió que no sangrara aun... lo que realmente le importaba era... Sasuke. No podía evitar mirarlo incluso en ese momento, pero no pudo captar su mirada. El oscuro y espeso cabello negro del él impedía ver sus ojos. Pero ella podía ves su lenguaje corporal. Su cuerpo estaba tenso como las cuerdas de un piano, apretaba los puños de una manera que sus nudillos estaba tan blanco como la nieve y se distinguía un temblor en sus brazos y hombros.

Tenia un presentimiento de por que estaba así, pero rogaba que no fuera lo que le pasaba por su mente...

Se modio mas fuente su labio y esta ves pudo sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre. Estaba seguro que Sasuke se puso así en el mismo momento en que Naruto grito su nombre... su nombre ¡Maldición!

Realmente se había sorprendido el día en que se lo encontró en las puerta de Konoha. Había pasado tantos años desde que lo tubo tan cerca... y le sorprendió más aun que le dirigiera la palabra. Bueno realmente ella había hablado en voz alta a propósito, Naruto la había atormentado con el día del examen... "El temible examen de física elemental" como lo llamaba. Por lo tanto sabia que el Uchiha debía estar adentro y no destaras de las rejas como estaba en ese momento. Ese examen era importante para cualquier alumno de Konoha y él no era la excepción. Por ese motivo y otro que no entendía bien, lo había ayudado.

Le sorprendió su carácter, siempre había sido orgulloso y testarudo sumándole unas cuantas cucharadas de egocentrismo. Aunque eso siempre era parte de los Uchihas y más de Sasuke, lo que realmente le sorprendió era esa amargura y hostilidad que arrastraba. El Sasuke que ella había conocido no poseía esos sentimientos. Bueno ella no era quien para criticarlo, él y Naruto pertenecían a su pasado. Y por más doloroso que fuera, esa parte de su vida ya no le interesaba. Ellos ya no tenían espacio en su vida.

Su vida... o mejor dicho su alma ya no le pertenecía. Ella solo existía por un solo motivo. Un motivo que la mantenía viva...

La venganza.

Y después de que la cumpliera ya nada tendría sentido, ya no tendría sentido seguir viviendo...

Pero...

¿Y si Sasuke recordaba algo del pasado...? Había sido difícil mantener alejado a Naruto todos estos años. Era demasiado persistente. Invitándola a todas partes, llamándola, intentado todo el tiempo que volviera a sus vidas ¿No entendía que ella ya no pertenecía a ese mundo? Pero ¿Y si Sasuke recordara quien era ella e intentara acercare? No estaba muy segura de poder con los dos al mismo tiempo. Ellos fueron unas de las personas mas importantes en su vida. En el pasado estaban tan unidos que era doloroso cuando se separaba por largos periodos. Los tres eran como uno solo. Eran más que amigos, más que familias. Sus almas conectaban.

Pero eso ya no importaba, ella ya no era dueña de su alma.

Ahora tenia una promesa que cumplir y no iba a para hasta conseguirla. Y si ellos o cualquier otro se interponían en su camino no dudaría en quitarlos. Sin dudarlo.

**¡Oye viejo!-**sus voz sonó baja pero clara-** Te lo diré claramente para que tu pútrido cerebro pueda captarlo. O me sueltas en este preciso momento... o te juro que barreré el piso con tu asqueroso rostro. Tu elijes. **

**¡De que mierda estas hablando preciosa!**- sakura pudo sentir como la navaja presionaba más en su garganta- **¿No te dije que vamos a divertirnos? No estas en posición de exigir nada. Así que relájate,deja de decir estupideces y pórtate bien. Te prometo que la pasaremos bien.**

¡V**iejo asqueroso te juro que si no me dejas... **

**Sakura...**

Esta vez su nombre también floto en el aire. Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna. Esa voz no era ni de Naruto y ni de sus compañeros. Esa voz era de él. Lo había evitado por tanto tiempo, tantos años separados. Pero aun recordaba la ultima vez que escucho su nombre ser pronunciado por él.

El pasado tembló en su interior de una manera que jamas imagino. Con solo pronunciar su nombre todo el muro que había tardado años en construir comenzó a derrumbarse. Pensamientos llenos de recuerdos invadieron su mente como el aire...infinito.

¡No!

No lo podía permitir, no podía, todo era demasiado doloroso. Ella no podía sentir dolor. Ni dolor ni nada. Ya no sentía.

Junto toda su fuerza y volvió a esconder esos sentimientos tras el muro. No se derrumbaría. No hoy.

**¿¡Tu nombre es Saku...!? Eres...-** su vos se quebró al tratar de continuar- **¿Eres Sakura ... Sakura Haruno?**- sus ojos aun ocultos y su cuerpo temblado al puto de parecer convulsiones, le recordaron el pasado ."¡Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido!" Le había gritado lleno de rencor.

Un sensación de vació la poseyó. Sonrió con amargura. Su deseo se habían cumplido. Ella había desaparecido de su mente y de su vida.

Pudo ver el pánico en el rostro de Naruto y con una palidez sepulcral ¡Mierda! Justo en este momento inapropiado sucedía esto...

**¡Responde!**- grito y ella se estremeció-** ¿Eres Sakura Haruno? **

**¿Responder?** - sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba bajo el agarre del viejo-** Yo no ****respondo a exigencias de nada y de nadie-** pudo sentir el frio en su propia voz.

**¡Sakura!- **era Naruto con su mirada angustiosa - **¡Por favor!**

¡Rayos! ¿Como podía resistirse a eso? ¡Era hora de ponerse en acción!

**¡Oye viejo!**

**¿¡Qué!?**

**Ya que tomaste tu decisión atente a las consecuencias.**

Y con un ágil movimiento y una precisión nata, golpeo su ingle. Tomo la mano que tenia el arma y con un movimiento más, le realizo un llave colocándose a sus espalda y en ella la mano doblada del hombre. Sus estaturas eran de gran diferencia y su peso también. Eso le daba ventaja en la rapidez. Y sin ordenar nada Juugo tomo a dos de los malhechores que intentaron detenerla. Los levanto uno con cada brazo y los lanzo por los aires. Luego giro hacia los otros dos.

**No quiero hacer daño a nadie, pero si no me dejan opción lo are**- les advirtió.

**¡Cabrón!-** uno de ellos saco otra navaja- ¡**No nos provoques!**

**¡Oye! Juugo. Deja un poco de acción para mi también- **Suigetsu mostró unos dientes blanco, y pareció mas una mueca que una sonrisa- Q**uiero divertirme también grandullón**- flameo su espada de un lado al otro.

**Lo siento**- un poco avergonzado dio un paso a tras-** Puedes continuar tu, si lo deseas.**

**¿Juugo?**- uno de lo hombre de pronto se puso pálido- **¿¡Eres Juugo... Juugo Tenpin!?**

**El mismo**- respondió Suigetsu en lugar del nombrado.

**¡Oh Dios!** - el sujeto tiro el arma y se tiro al suelo**- ¡Perdóneme señor!**

**¿¡Que demonio estas haciendo!?**- le pregunto su compañero-** Le tienes miedo a esos raritos.**

**¡Idiota! ¡No digas eso de Juugo-sama! ¡Es un Tenpin! ¡Es el hijo del Rey...-**lo ultimo casi lo grito.

**¡Oh, santos cielos!-** el segundo hombre también se arrojo al suelo-** ¡Perdónenos señor!-** los otro también se arrodillaron- **No sabíamos que era usted. Y que eran sus amigos. **

**¡Que están haciendo cabrones!- **les reto el jefe-**¡AH! **- grito de dolor cuando la pelirosa lo derribo al suelo boca abajo pegando su cara al asfalto.

**¡Cállate viejo! Si me hace enojar más... te romperé los hueso**- retorció más su brazo- **¿Eso es lo que quieres?**

**¡AH! ¡No, no!**

**¡Bien!**- Sakura se enderezo un poco y miro a los demás. Gaara estaba perdido, no entendía lo que pasaba, Naruto seguía pálido muy cerca de Sasuke como si quisiera sostenerlo. Pero algo lo detenía y este ,aun temblando, se mantenía en pie un poco encorvado. Busco su mirada, necesitaba ver sus ojos. .

Y los vio.

Su respiración se corto. Ojos vacíos como si no estuviera aquí... como si...

**¡ Juugo! ¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Ahora!**

El la miro un memento y después asintió. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella y el viejo. Al llegar, Sakura dejo que levantara al hombre, y con voz clara él hablo.

**Soy Juugo Tenpin. Estoy seguro que conoce a mi familia y en especial a mi padre-** Explico.

Instantáneamente el viejo se arrojo al suelo como los súbditos.

-**¡Perdonarme señor! ¡Fue un error señor, nunca le airamos daño a usted o a cualquiera de su familia, señor!- **las palabras le salieron a borbotones de su boca, acompañada por una gran dosis de desesperación y miedo.

**Espero que eso incluya a mis amigos**- el pelinaranja estrecho sus ojos-** Porque si ****no es así eso me irritará mucho.**

El líder se inclino más, si eso era posible.

¡**Claro que si señor! Lo juro. Pero ¡Por favor! No le diga nada a su padre. ¡Se lo ruego!**

**Si cumple con su palabra, yo cumpliré con la mía. Ahora por favor seria tan amable de retirarse de aquí y no volver.**

**¡Claro señor! Lo entiendo**- se levanto temblante-** ¡Canallas, muevan el trasero! ****Juugo-sama dio ordenes ¡Marchémonos!- **se volvió a mirar al muchacho y con una reverencia exclamo- **No volveremos a molestarle. Por favor perdone neutra osadía. **

**¿Qué demonios a pasado?- **pregunto Gaara acercándose a Suigetsu** - ¿Porque se marchan de repente?**

El peliblanco lo miro con aburrimiento

**¿ Es que no lo sabes?-** señalo despreocupado donde se encontraba la pelirosa y su compañero- **Su nombre es Juugo Tenpin ¿Has oído de los Tanpin?- **

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca

**Algo...Es una familia... con negocios algo dudosos.**

**¡Jajaja! !Vaya! Los rumores no dejan de sorprenderme-** Suigetsu meneo la cabeza- **En cierta forma es verdad. Sus ancestro fueron una de las primeras familias que conformaban la mafia del país. Son la única familia que tiene descendientes en la actualidad. Y son muy respetados en la sociedad, tanto en la clase alta como en los barrios bajos. Aunque ahora se dedican a la distribución mundialmente del sake, son considerados parte de esta cultura. Incluso tiene relaciones con la política. En otras palabras es normal que esos tipos lo reconocieran. Si le llegara a pasar algo, aunque lo dudo ya que puede cuidare bien solo, su padre que es llamado Rey del Sake pondría a la ciudad patas para arriba ya que es su único hijo...- **termino con un suspiro-** ¡Bien! Creo que esto se pondrá peor.**

**¿Qué quieres decir?- **

**Por eso**- miro hacia donde se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto

**No lo entiendo ¿que le sucede al él?**- su pregunta era por pelinegro, que se encontraba realmente pálido.

**La verdad lo golpeo como el puño de un boxeador**- aunque su comentario parecía burlón su cara reflejaba tensión**- Solamente espero que esto no se salga de control...**

.

.

.

.

**¿Se encuentra bien?** - Sakura parpadeo y miro a Juugo, que aprecia preocupado.

¿Bien? Miro hacia donde se encontraba el verdadero problema.

T**e contestare después de que esta locura termine**- y con paso cauteloso comenzó a caminar.

Un miedo recorro su cuerpo, poniéndola rígida. Por alguna extraña razón tenia la sensación de que a cada paso que daba, su vida, como la conocía se alejaba.

La misma sensación de años atrás. Cuando su vida cambio por completo. Cuando esa vida dejo de llamarse vida para transformarse en agonía y deber. Y ella no podía detenerlo. Pero tenia que terminar con esto, no había otra manera. Se lo debía a así misma, y a él. Era hora de enfrentar al pasado. Aunque eso signifique traerlo de vuelta... Era hora... hora de recordar...

Con paso firme se colo enfrente de ellos.

Ellos a los que había amado tanto, con los que había compartido todo y los que la hacían vulnerable. Miro los profundo ojos azules de Naruto, la tristeza y el dolor los acechaban. Instintivamente su cuerpo se relajo y un instinto protector la poseyó. Suspiro y en su mente un voz le susurro "es la hora" Y con lentitud dirigió su vista a él.

Al que había evitado tanto años, al que no podía mirar a los ojos, al que había sido su primer amor, el que la había olvidado...

**SI...**- su voz salio ronca- **Si... mi nombre es Sakura Haruno...**

Su corazón se paro cunado el cuerpo de Sasuke se convulsiono como si le hubieran dado un golpe. Y por primera vez la miro...

A ella.

No a la estudiante de segundo, no a la enana, no a la adolescente. Sino a Sakura. La Sakura que había sido. La llorona, la débil, la miedosa, a la que protegían y a la que mimaban. Con la que había jugado a las escondidas en los patios de cerezos de su casa. Con la que había pegado chicle en el cabello de Naruto. Con la que había liberado los animales en preescolar, con la niña con la que había crecido:

A la niña que ya no era.

La que ya no existía.

La que estaba muerta...

Para siempre.

De forma automática dio un paso adelante, pero se detuvo ¿¡Porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera!? ¡Por Dios! Ya no era una niña. Pero por un instante su cuerpo respondió a esa mirasa llena de sentimiento y recuerdo del pasado. Y una fuerte necesidad de abrasarlo la invadió. ¡No!

Ya no eran niños, ya no eran nada. Solamente eran extraños.

**¡hmp!**- una sonrisa cínica se dibujo en sus labios, pero ella pudo ver en sus ojos es mirada cariñosa que tantas veces le habían robado suspiros-** Lo siento-** la sorpresa se plasmo en su cara. Sasuke había acortado su distancia y poso la mano en su cabellera - **No te había reconoció sin esa estúpida gorra roja tuya y el tonto corte de cabello..**.

"Miente"

Y estrepitosamente el pelinegro grito de dolor, aferrando su cabeza con ambas manos. Se tambaleo y sus piernas flaquearon. Sakura lo aferro de los codos para sostenerlo, pero el peso fue demasiado para ella y ambos cayeron.

Pudo sentir el frio del cuerpo y sus temblores. Volvió a gritar y retorcerse de dolor. Esta vez ella reacciono

**¡Naruto! ¡Llama a Itachi**!- él se quedo pegado al piso como si estuviera sujeto a el- **¡Ahora!**

**¡Eh! Ah si**- logrando reaccionar se palpo los bolsillos- **¡Mierda! Deje mi teléfono en las gradas. ¡Voy por el! Resiste Sasuke**- Y salio disparado

Ella giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado

**¡Suigetsu busca a kakashi-sensei!**

**¡Bien!-** Y con paso presuroso se dirigió hacia el imponente edificio.

**¡Ah!**- se estremeció ante el quejido de dolor del pelinegro, lo escucho susurrar algo.

**¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué sucede Sasuke!?-** había histeria en su voz.

**¿Porque?**- pregunto con voz impregnada de dolor.

**¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Qué!?**

**¿Por que no te recuerdo?**- volvió a sujetar más su cabeza- **Solo fragmentos. ****Nosotros ya nos conocíamos ¿Verdad?**

**...**

**¿¡Verdad!?**- le grito al ver que no le contestaba.

**Si...-** fue todo lo que pudo decir.

**¿¡Y porque no me lo dijiste!? ¿Porque?**

**¿Porque?.. Porque ya no importa **– cuando él sintió nuevamente dolor Sakura deslizo sus mano desde los codos hasta los laterales de sus hombros.

**¿Qué no importa? No te recordaba y tu estuviste ahí con Naruto y conmigo. De niños... jugábamos y... **

**Y nada Sasuke, déjalo por ahora. No es...**

**¡No! No puedo dejarlo ahora. Siempre... cundo nos encontrábamos había en mi una sensación de olvido. Y ahora se por que es. Tengo que recordar y...**

**¡No! No tiene que recordar nada, eso empeoraría las cosa-** ella le apretó los hombros e hizo que la mirara- **¿No lo entiendes Sasuke? Ya no hay nada de los niños que fuimos. Tu, Naruto y yo lo único que tenemos en común es nuestro pasado.**

**¿No puedes hablar en cerio? Descubro que he olvidado a una persona. Y ni siquiera se si fuiste importante en mi vida.**

**No lo fui..**.- su cara se lleno de irritación- P**or eso motivo me olvidaste.**

El la miro de una manera que la hizo temblar por un momento.

**No confió en ti-** le confeso.

Sin pode evitarlo, una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en sus labios.

**En eso, su alteza... concordamos. Lo peor que podrías hacer, seria confiar en mi. **

Unsilencio incomodo surgió entre ellos. Sakura se removió un poco nerviosa ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lo único que tendría que haber hecho era asegurarse de que ese Gaaru no se cuanto fuera con ellos. Pero la situación había llegado demasiado lejos. Y por alguna razón no podía dejarlo abandonado de ese modo. Lo miro por un momento. Aunque en ese momento estuvieran tan cerca, sabia perfectamente que estaba a miles de kilográmetros de distancia. Los hilos que un vez los unieron habían sido cortado. Ya no había nada que los conectara...

Sacudió su cabeza ¿¡Acaso se estaba lamentando!? No, no podía. Tenia que para esos sentimientos estúpido.

**Y...**- Dudo un momento pero al fin se decidió- **¿Que es lo que recuerdas exactamente?**

El la miro un rato provocando en ella nerviosismo, pero no lo demostró.

**Ya te lo dije. Solo fragmentos... desearía poder recordarlo todo...**- le sostuvo nuevamente la miradas – **Recuerdo que solías usar un gorra de béisbol roja... y un horrible corte de cabellos que parecía un tazón de arroz-** su boca se estiro entre una sonrisa y una mueca de dolor- **¿Estoy en lo cierto?**

Pudo sentir el calor expandirse por su rostro. Desvió la mirada hacia un costado.

**¡No es gracioso!-** le comento ofendía. Regresando la mirada hacia él- **Eramos niños.**..

**Y-**

**¿Y? ¡Eramos niños!-** lo dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico del mudo. El muchacho denotaba confusión- **Sasuke- **su rostro se suavizo- A**veces los niños suelen ser muy crueles. En ese tiempo era acosada muy seguido por ellos. Se burlaban constantemente de mi, de mi cabello y mi frete- **se le dibujo un sonrisa triste – S**i no hubiera sido por Naruto y por ti, en esto momentos estaría en prisión por haber cometido asesinato múltiple...**

Sasuke la miro horrorizado.

¡**jajaja! Solo bromeaba. Solo habrían sido uno o dos**- el continuo mirándola- S**igo bromeando. Relájate.**

**La verdad es que contigo nadie puede relajarse.**

**¡Oye! Eso me ofende. Claro que la gente se puede relajar.**

**No, no pueden. Eres un imán para los problemas. Siempre que nos encontramos estas metida en aprietos... la gente no se relajaría en momentos como esos. **

**Mira quien habla de aprietos. Y en estos momentos **

El cuerpo de Sasuke de relajo un poco.

**Si creo que tiene razón**...- de pronto la miro intensamente- **¡Oye! Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por que fingiste no conocerme cuando es todo lo contrario?- **le reprocho.

**Por que en parte es cierto. No hemos cruzado palabras en casi 8 años... Realmente no te conozco. Somos completos desconocidos. Ni siquiera me recordabas. Imagina que ese día que nos vimos te hubiera dicho " ¡Eh! Sasuke ¿como va? ¿Qué tal la familia? Saluda a tus padres de mi parte.." y cosas así, me hubieras tachado de loca ¿o no?**

**Si... supongo que si...**

…

**Lo lamento **

**¿Lamentar que?**

**El no recordarte. No se lo que paso conmigo ¿porque te olvide? Voy a tratar de recuperar mi pasado, voy...**

**¡Esta bien! No tiene que disculparte por eso. En parte fue mi culpa y...**

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**Mira, Sasuke. Voy a ser sincera. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Tengo motivos importantes que manejan ahora mi vida, no tengo tiempo de jugar a los "amigos de la infancia". **

**¿Eres estúpida o que? No decidas cosas por ti mima. Ni siquiera se que es lo que pasa en mi cabeza... Y tu vienes aquí a decirme que no importa, que lo deje y no se que otra chorradas más. Ahora déjame a mi ser sincero. La mayor parte de mi vida eh vivido con la sensación de haber perdido algo, y ahora descubro que falta parte de mi pasado ¿Como crees que me siento? No se porque Naruto, mi familia y tu me ocultaron algo así. Pero estoy seguro de dos cosas. No voy a descansar hasta descubrir que es lo que esta pasando y jamas, jamas voy a perdonarlos por haberme ocultado esto. **

**Sasuke tu no...**

**¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué es lo que a pasado? - **Kakashi y Suigetsu aparecieron a la vista.

**Kakashi-sensei era hora que llegara. Este chico de qui no se siente muy bien. Seria mejor que lo lleven a la enfermería o algo a**sí.

**No, Sakura. La enfermería no seria un buen lugar para él. Después de todo es un niño mimando.**

**¡Itachi!**- aunque el aparentaba tranquilidad, pudo ver la preocupación en él. Y lo agitado que estaba. Seguramente por haber venido en tan poco tiempo. Por un momento sintió envidia, pero desecho el sentimiento como el resto.

**Tiempo sin vernos, Sakura**- los escaneo cuidadosamente. Los dos en el suelo, ella sosteniéndolo por lo hombros muy próximos- V**aya ustedes no pierden el tiempo ¿No? **

**¡Cállate! ¡Maldito bastardo! No estoy para tu estúpidas bromas-** se tomo la cabeza nuevamente.

**Hermanito tu carácter sigue indomable-** Itachi comenzó a caminar hacia ellos- ¡**Bien! Ahora yo me encargare-** Sakura retiro sus manos de él.

Itachi levanto al pelinegro con un cuidado que la sorprendió.

**¡Tks! Puedo caminar yo mismo.**

**No, no puedes**- y paso su brazo por lo hombros –** Ahora se buen niño y obedece a tu hermano mayor.**

**¡Idiota**!

Sakura vio como se dirijan hacia el auto que supuso era de Itachi. Naruto los esperaba ahí con la puerta abierta. De repente Sasuke se paro. Con un poco de dificultad se dio vuelta.

¡**Oye! Enana. Más te vale no escapar a ningún sitio.**

**¡Eh!**

**Que no vayas a desparecer...- **dudo un momento**- Prometelo.**

**No puedes hacerme prometer algo que no se si se seré capas cumplir.**

Lo dijo muy sincera.

**¡Solo prometelo!**

**Puedo prometerte que hoy no iré a ningún lado.**

**Eso no me sirve.**

**Pues es lo que puedo ofrecer.**

El ambiente se puso tenso nuevamente.

**Sasuke...**- Itachi intervino- **no esta bien...**

**¡Calla! Esto no es asunto tuyo. No interfieras.**

**Lo siento. Pero no puedo prometer nada **

**¡Te estoy pidiendo..!-** apretó sus puño hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos- **¡Por favor!**

En el lugar surgió el silencio. Muchos de los presentes sabían que el Uchiha nunca pedía por favor y que lo estuviera pidiendo ahora era signo de inseguridad o miedo, incluso ambas.

Pero ella no podía prometer eso. No sabia que pasaría mañana o pasado o al día siguiente. Su vida era un constante torbellino de cosas. Era como un bomba de , en cualquier momento explotaría y cuando eso sucediera...

**No te preocupes**- kakashi-sensei se coloco al costado de ella que aun estaba en el suelo y coloco su mano en su cabeza- S**oy responsable de las locuras de esta niña. No dejare que haga algo que después lamente. Así que puedes ir tranquilo. Recupérate y después ven a vernos.**

El muchacho dudo un momento pero luego asintió. La miro por ultima ves y emprendió la marcha.

**Sakura-** el sensei le tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse-** A llegado la hora. **

**Lo se-** ya en pie emprendió la marcha con sus compañeros- **Pero no estoy preparada para esto y tu lo sabes ¿No? Sabes que no parare hasta conseguir mi venganza**...

**Una venganza sin sentido. No cambiara nada. No traerá de vuelta a tu padre Sakura. ¡Entiendolo! **

**¡No! ¡Entiéndelo tu kakashi! No tengo nada más que eso. No me importa nada más. Así que agradecería que te mantenga lejos de esto, que seas mi tutor no significa nada para mi.**

**Sakura...**- la mueca de dolor se presento en el rostro del peliblanco.

**Tu tampoco me crees verdad. No crees que a mi padre lo asesinaron ¿verdad?**

**No es eso, pero la investigación...**

**¡La investigación es un engaño! Tu crees que estoy loca como todos ¿No?**

**Sakura...**

**Ya no importa... ¡Manténganse alejados de mi! ¡Todos ustedes! **

**¡Te destrozaras a ti misma! **

**Eso kakashi-sensei. No me importa en lo más mínimo. ¿Sabes por que?**

**¿Por que? **

**Por que vendí mi alma al diablo...**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Perdón! mil perdón por el retraso. Pero la uni me consume todo mi tiempo! No tengo vida social TT_TT No tengo cara para esto perdonen! y el prox capitulo tb va a tardar. Tengo exámenes . tengo mucho que estudiar!

Realmente espero que estén bien. Prometo recompensarlos cunado pueda.

Chocolate,Paz y amor para todos!

Basotes

Coti


	8. Chapter 8 La familia

Predestinado N°8

La familia

**¡Ya hemos terminado!**- el hombre extranjero de bata blanca giro sobre sus talones y con una manos le indico el asiento frente a su escritorio**- Por favor, toma asiento Sasuke. Vamos a hablar por un largo rato. Los estudios estarán en unos momentos. Hasta entonces, quiero escuchar todas tus dudas.**

_Al fin_pensó. Desde que llego al hospital lo habían tenido de aquí para allá, y nadie había querido responder a sus preguntas _cuando el docto lo decida_era la simple respuesta que le daban. Realmente estaba muy fastidiado. Aunque su dolor de cabeza había disminuido bastante, aun le dolía.

¡Dios!No podía sacase de la cabeza a la enana o mejor dicho a "Sakura" ¿Realmente algo andaba mal con el para olvidar a alguien?

Al escuchas su nombre fue como si le hubieran dado con un bate de béisbol en la cabeza. Imágenes de ella invadieron su mente... recuerdos del pasado. Ellos cabalgando, saliendo de la escuela, en la playa, en un campo de cerezos... Ahora entendía su sueño. No, no era un sueño. Era un recuerdo. Él había jugado en ese majestuoso campo de cerezos.

Naruto, la enana y el, habían estado tan unidos entre si como raíces de un árbol. En los pocos recuerdo que poseía, pudo descubrir que ella solía ser muy tímida y mimada. La gorra roja de béisbol ocultaba su exótico cabello rosa, que en aquellos momentos mantenía un horrendo corte. _Los niños suelen ser crueles_esa fueron sus palabras. Y era cierto. El recuerdo de él y el dobe defendiéndola de unos niños estaba presente en su mente, acompañado con el sentimiento de mucha rabia y odio. Ella había sido tan importante para él, como lo era su familia como lo era Naruto. Ocupó un lugar importante en su vida. Lo podía sentir en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Pero... ¿Porqué le ocultaron esto?

Todos...

En los que más confiaba, lo habían traicionado. Le habían negado la verdad. Se sentía como un completo idiota. Ellos escondían secretos, su instinto se lo decía, y lo averiguaría. Sea como sea.

Tomo asiento y lo miro. Tenia tantas cosas que preguntar tantas respuesta que quería obtener, pero todo eso acompañado de temor. Temor a que no le gustara lo que escuchara. Temor a que lo empeorara todo en su vida... más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Por donde empezar? ¿Por donde?

**Veo que te resulta un poco incomodo todo esto. Entonces empezare yo ¿te parece bien?**El asintió.

**¿Sabes quien soy?**

El volvió a asentir.

**Usted es el doctor Richard Rouser Director general de la división de neurología del hospital Central. Mi madre me a traído a varias consultas con usted-** miro receloso al especialista- **Según ella, eran controles de rutina...**- hizo una mueca-** Pero ahora lo dudo mucho.**

**¡Oh, no! No te a mentido. Eran controles rutinarios Sasuke**- Richad se removió inquieto en su asiento- **Pero por decisión de todos, con autorización de tus familiares y medico, se decidió no hablarte del tema. Solo hasta que presentaras alguna molestias o algún recuerdo...**

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el baso.

**¿¡Que estupidez es esa!? ¡Me mintieron! Algo sucede con mi cabeza ¡He olvidado a una persona! ¡Por Dios!**- se paso una mano por los cabellos-** ¡Esto es una jodida mierda!-** hizo una mueca cuando una punzada de dolor lo atravesó.

**¡Por favor! Sasuke, tranquilizarte. Esto no mejorara las cosas. Se como te debes sentir...**

**No, no creo que lo sepa-** una sonrisa amarga le surco los labios- **En el fondo, lo sabia**.

**¿Que es lo que sabias?**

**Que estaba loco. **

El Doctor Rouser se enderezo.

**No estas loco**- luego suspiro**- Se podría decir que lo estas, dentro de lo normal.**

Sasuke levanto una ceja.

**¿Dentro de lo normal?**

**Si, ya sabes. La gente normal hace locuras por un amigo, para conseguir algo o...**

**O**- lo animo a continuar.

**O por amor.**

**¡jajajaja!**- se relajo un poco- **¡Oh, doc! El día que haga algo por eso, realmente estaré loco. De remate.**

**Entonces el día que suceda, ven a verme. Te derivare a un buen psiquiatra.**

**¡Ja! Como si fuera a pasar**-ese comentario lo irrito- **Vamos al grano ¿Quiere?**

Toc toc toc

El golpeteo de la puerta los interrumpió.

**Adelante.**

Una mujer menuda y piel morena de unos 40 años se presento.

**Doctor. Los padres del paciente ya están aquí. **

**Bien, Asuka**- le dedico una mirada antes de hablar- **Hazlos pasar, por favor.**

La mujer desapareció por la puerta.

**Se que esto va a ser difícil para ti Sasuke. Pero debes tratar de comprender porque se tomaron las decisiones que se tomaron. Y seria bueno que hicieras un esfuerzo por comprende a tus padres, y no juzgarlos a la ligera.**

**Lo dice como si no fuera la gran cosa ¡Claro que esto es difícil para mi! Que tu propia familia te mienta y te oculte cosas ¡Es un asco!**

Richard suspiro.

- **Lo se. Pero surgieron muchos inconvenientes. Y créeme. La decisión tomada no fue precisamente de ellos.**

**A que se refiere...**

No termino la frase ya que la puerta se abrió.

Mikoto recorrió con la mirada la sala hasta encontrarlo.

**¡Oh! Sasuke ¡Mi Sasuke!-** los sollozos se perdieron en cuanto lo abrazo, pero él podía sentir como temblaba. Algo se estrujo en su pecho. Al fin y al cabo, era su madre. Al verla tan preocupada y angustiada lo ofuscaba y alteraba en gran medida.

**Estoy bien, madre**- pero el disgusto lo recorrió nuevamente- T**an bien como una persa engañada puede estar...**

La mujer se tenso al oírlo, se retiro un momento para pode mirarlo a la cara.

**¡Oh no! Sasuke ¡Por favor! No pienses eso.**

¡**Es suficiente! Sasuke ** - la voz autoritaria de su padre vibro en toda la habitación-** Si vas a juzgarnos, primero escucha lo que tenemos que decir y luego has los que quieras.**

Padre e hijo se miraron durante un momento. No daría su brazo a torcer, nada de lo que dijeran cambiaría los hechos. Ellos le habían mentido.

Un carraspeo llamo la atención de todos.

**Si les parece bien, señor y señora Uchiha tomen asiento. Todos tenemos mucho de que hablar.**

Fugaku tomo la mano de su esposa y la guio.

**Toma asiento, querida**- Con el rostro entristecido y la mirada gacha Mikoto obedeció.

**Lo siento ¿Llego tarde?**- todas las miras se dirigieron a la puerta.

**Tks ¿Qué haces aquí? Itachi **

**¡Ey! Hermanito, soy parte de esta familia. Y si van a sacarse los ojos, también e de participar.**

**Itachi...**- le advirtió su padre. El nombrado dirigió una mirada a su madre afligida y se estremeció. Esto iba a ser demasiado duro. Sin decir nada más, se dirigió al asiento disponible.

El ambiente era tenso.

**Bien ,creo que merezco que me digan que esta pasando aquí ¿Porqué no podía recordarla? ¿He olvidado a alguien más?** - Él no era de hablar demasiado, últimamente no así más que eso y eso lo molestaba. Pero esta situación lo ameritaba . Tenia que hablar sin filtros, tenia que entender lo que pasaba y quería que lo entiendan también. Eso solo sucedería si hablara claramente.

**No, Sasuke-kun. No has olvidado a nadie más, solo a ella-** contesto su madre con voz tranquilidad y clara- ** Y con respeto a por que no podías recordarla**- miro nerviosamente al hombre de bata blanca- **El doctor Rouser te lo explicara...**

El asintió y dirigió su mirada al joven.

**Hace 7 años atrás, en la madrugada, te trajeron a mi Sasuke. Un niño de 8 años, cubierto de sangre y con una fractura de cráneo. **

El miro horrorizado, primero al doctor y después a su familia. Un asentimiento por parte de su padre y los sollozos de su madre le bastaron para saber que era cierto.

**Estuviste inconsciente al rededor de una semana, pero aun así no presentabas ninguna complicación. Solo 5 puntos en tu linea temporal superior.**

Automáticamente se llevo la mano al lateral derecho de su cabeza, donde habitaba la cicatriz.

**Dijeron que me caí de un árbol-** miro acusadoramente a sus padres.

**No, dijimos que te golpeaste con un árbol, no que te caíste de el**- le respondió Fugaku.

**¿Como sucedió?**

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

**Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu mismo Sasuke**.

**¡Itachi!-** le advirtió Mikoto.

**No, madre. Lo hemos estado protegiendo por mucho tiempo, es hora de dejarlo tomar sus propias decisiones- **miro a su hermano- **Hay cosas que no nos corresponde decirte, esa verdad no nos pertenece. **

**¿Qué quieres decir? **

**Que tienes que preguntarle a ella.**

Sasuke sintió el temor recorrerlo ¿ A que era a lo que tenia que enfrentarse?

**Sigo sin entender ¿El golpe produjo mi amnesia? **

**No-** le negó el medico-** Eso es lo que nos preocupo. No fu el golpe, fue algo psicológico. **

**¿Psicológico? **

**Si. Las causas de la amnesia pueden ser orgánicas o funcionales. Las orgánicas incluyen daño al cerebro, causado por enfermedades , o por uso de ciertas drogas. Las funcionales son factores psicológicos, como mecanismos de defensa.**

**¿Defensa?**

**Tienes amnesia disociativa. Que se refiere usualmente a un recuerdo reprimido a largo plazo como resultado de un trauma, ya sea psicológico o emocional. **

**¿Trauma?**

**Si.**

Permaneció en silencio por un tiempo, tratando de digerir lo que le decían.

**Entonces ¿Realmente estoy loco?**- pregunto con voz ronca.

**No. Ya te lo dije. Es realmente normal en las personas pero en algunas es más fuerte que en otras. En tu caso, tratas de protegerte de algo emocional mente fuerte para ti. Tu cuerpo, te dijo que no podías resistirlo y actuó en defensa propia. Es la supervivencia.**

**¿Y que fue eso tan Traumatico**? - todos guardaron silencio y el supo que no le contestarían. Sea lo que sea, era el mismo quien tenia que averiguarlo o en este casa, recordarlo. Pero estaba seguro que todo tenia que ver con la enana.

**Sakura Haruno... Ella ¿Fue importante para mi?**

Por primera vez desde que entro en el consultorio su madre sorrio.

S**i, lo fue. Para todos. Sasuke ,nuestra familia esta muy unida a los Namikaze y Haruno. Nosotros también crecimos juntos. Fuimos compañeros de instituto y estuvimos en los mejores y peores momentos de cada uno. Aunque tu y Naruto son unos meses más grande que Sakura, ella luchaba para que no la dejaran a tras. Ustedes eran demasiado protectores con ella. Nosotros también lo fuimos. Pero no estuvimos cuando más lo necesito..**.- a Mikato le fallo la voz, se aclaro la garganta para poder continuar- **Cuando intentamos hacer algo, ya era demasiado tarde. Los vidrios habían sido rotos y los hilos cortados. Le fallamos como familia. Y pagamos las consecuencias.**

**¿Qué... consecuencias?**- a él también le fallaba la voz.

**Hace 7 años atrás, Kizashi Haruno murió...**

Un escalofrío lo recorrió.

**¿Su padre?**

**Si. Y Sakura iba con él, al principio se creía que fue accidente automovilístico y se dio por terminada la investigación. Solo un accidente. Pero ella alegaba que no lo fue. Que fue provocado, que_ Hombres malos habían derribado el coche_ Pensamos que era una forma de aligerar su dolor y conciencia.**

**¿¡Conciencia!?**

Su madre asintió.

**El día que murió. Estábamos reunidos en la casa Haruno. Todos, incluso Kakashi. Nozomi, la nana de sakura había olvidado comprar helado- **se le formo una pequeña sonrisa llena de nostalgia- **Ella hizo un berrinche porque se había olvidado la parte más importante del día **_**La hora dulce**_**como lo llamaba. Kazashi la miro con horror y dijo que nunca permitiría que la familia Haruno perdiera la hora dulce, mientra viviera...-** un sollozo se le escapo y Fugaku le acaricio los hombros para tranquilizarla- **To...tomo a Sakura en brazos** _** Volveremos con amor para**_ _**endulzar**_** había dicho. Y huyendo de los reproche de su esposa por mimarla mucho, se marcharon. Comenzaron a pasar los minutos ylos minutos se hicieron horas. No contestaba el teléfono, todos estábamos un poco preocupados. Cuando tu padre y Minato se preparaban para buscarlos , el teléfono de la casona sonó-** un estremecimiento la recorrió al recordar lo ocurrido- e**l teléfono retumbando en todo el lugar. Nadie se había movido por unos momentos, como un preludio de lo que pasaría. Cuando el auricular se levanto todo fue un caos. Grito, empujones y cachetadas. Todo se vino a abajo...- **no pudo continuar por un sollozo incontenible.

**¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió!?**

Esta ves Fugaku continuo.

**El auto en el que viajaban derrapo y volcó, cayendo a un barranco no tan profundo. Pero luego se prendió fuego, el cuerpo de Kazashi estaba en el interior. No quedo mucho de él**- su padre se había mantenido frio hasta ese momento, pero ahora Sasuke pudo ver una gran tristeza en sus ojos. Algo que nunca imagino-**Por alguna extraña razón Sakura se encontraba bien, solamente golpes y raspones. No estaba en el interior cuando el auto exploto. Pero cuando la vimos ella estaba... ida. No hablaba, no comía, ni dormía. Estaba en shock...**

De repente tubo un recuerdo. El gritándole a Sakura que reaccionara, que no lo dejara solo. Que él la odiaría si lo hacia. La odiaría hasta que desapareciera. No podía soportarlo, todo este sufrimiento vibraba en su interior.

**Luego, de un día para otro, comenzó a gritar. Histeria brotaba de ella por todas partes. Gritaba que lo habían matado, que unos hombres malos los habían atacado. Pero los peritos dijeron que era imposible. Que todo era imaginación de la niña. Que era fruto de la culpa. **

**¿Ella se siente culpable?**

**Al principio no era muy consciente de ello, pero...**- tomo aire- **Mebuki Haruno entro en crisis. La muerte de su marido la dejo con una grave depresión, estaba medicada y era cuidada por una enfermera especial. Unos meses después de la muerte, un día de invierno recibimos una llamada urgente. Era la nana Nozomi, angustiada y llorando. Mebuki, en un arranque de ira tomo a Sakura de los cabellos y la llevo a rastras afuera, hacia las caballerizas. Tomo un látigo y... y la azoto hasta desfallecer, rasgándole la piel y gritándole que ella era la asesina de su padre. Que era una niña maldita, que no merecía vivir.**

Un doloroso silencio le siguió. Pudo sentir como su corazón se partía. No había estado ahí para protegerla.

Otro recuerdo más.

_** ¡Sakura! ¿Qué estas haciendo?**_

**¡Oh! Sasuke-kun, este hombre dice que tiene un castillo y que vive en el**

_ Sasuke miro al hombre con infinito odio. El era un niño, pero no era tonto. Sus padres siempre le decían que no hablara con extraño y la muy boba lo estaba haciendo._

¡**Ven ahora mismo!, Sakura**

_La niña lo miro sorprendida por su hostilidad. Pero aun así se alejo del hombre y camino hacia él. Sin dejar de mirar al sujeto estiro la manos para que ella la tomara. Una ves que sus manos estuvieron unidas comenzaron a camina._

_**Vamos, Naruto nos estas esperando en los columpios**_

_ Pudo ver como el hombre seguía sus pasos. Se puso nervioso. No permitiría que ese tipejo le pusiera un solo dedo a la niña. Sintió como Sakura se tensaba y se apretaba más a él al darse cuenta que los seguía._

_**No te preocupes, no dejare que te pase nada malo.**_

_Ella asintió y siguieron caminando. Pudieron ver a Naruto sentado, cuando los vio levanto el brazos para saludar. La mirada de Sasuke se encontró con la del rubio. Este pudo ver el nerviosismo en ellos. Automáticamente miro atrás, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio al hombre. Se levanto irguiéndose con el mentón de forma protectora, camino hasta ellos y se colo al otro lado de Sakura pasando un brazo por sus hombros. _

_** Teme**_

_**Dobe**_

_Caminaron un poco más hasta pisar la suave arena del parque. Él trato de soltar su mano pero la pelirosa se lo impidió._

_** Sakura. Debes soltarme y cuando de la señal corres con Naruto, lo más rápido que puedas ¿Entiendes?**_

_** ¡No, no quiero! Si nos quedamos todo juntos estaremos bien.**_

_**Confía en mi. Estaremos bien. **_

_ La niña lo miro un momento y después dejo su mano. En ese momento se agazapo como si fuera a atar sus cordones. Tomo arena en su puño y espero que Naruto y Sakura avanzaran un poco más. El hombre estaba justo detrás de él._

_**¡Ahora!**_-_grito, y con un rápido movimiento le tiro la arena en la cara. _

_**¿¡Pero, que demonios!?**_- _grito. Sasuke no dudo y le dio una patada en la ingle. Cayó de rodillas._

_**¡No te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros! ¡Viejo asqueroso!-**__ Unos peatones que estaban en la acera del frente miraron horrorizados e inmediatamente emprendieron el paso hacia ellos._

_** ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí niño?-**_ l_e pregunto un hombre._

_**Este viejo nos quería llevar a un castillos –**_ _**el peatón miro horrorizado al niño y luego comenzó a llamar a la policía. Sasuke no espero más y salio huyendo detrás de sus amigos.**_

¡_**Sasuke-kum!, ¡Sasuke- kum!-**_ _Ellos estaba a una cuadra de distancia de la plaza- __**Sasuke-kun ¿Estas bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?**_- _La pelirosa lo abrazo tan fuerte._

_**No... no.**_

_** ¿¡No que!?**_- _pregunto angustiada _

_**No puedo respirar, enana.**_

_Ella lo soltó de inmediato _

_**¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!**_

_**¡Ya! No exageres tanto, ya puedo respirar.**_

_**No, no. Lo siento, por lo de ese señor. Fue mi culpa**_- l_agrimas caían por sus mejillas-_ _**Por mi culpa ustedes estuvieron en peligro. Siempre los estoy metiendo en problevas**_-_ sorbió por la nariz._

¡_**Ya, ya! Sakura- chan. No fue tu culpa, no te pongas mal**_-_ Naruto tomo su mano._

_** El dobe tiene razón y ademas se dice problemas no problevas-**_ _le acaricio los cabellos rosados_- _**Estaremos ahí cuando nos necesites.**_

_** ¿Lo prometen?**_

_**¡ Claro que si! Sakura-chan**_

_** Lo prometo- **_t_omo su otra mano_- _**Ahora vamos a casa**_.

_**mmm-**_ _Sakura, sonrió_- T_**ambién prometo estar cuando me necesiten. Y cuidar mucho, mucho de ustedes**_- _le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno_- _**Para siempre.**_

_** Si, como sea. Vamos a casa**_-_ las mejillas de ambos niños de color escarlata y las manos entrelazadas, marcaban el fin de un día lleno de aventura._

**¡Oh, Dios!**- una solitaria lagrima cayo por el pálido rostro del muchacho- **¡Dios!**- oculto su rostro con las manos.

¿Qué había hecho? Había roto su promesa. No estuvo cuando ella más lo necesitaba, no la cuido. Y ahora, no quedaba nada de la niña cálida y radiante que fue. La había perdido sin poder hacer nada más que olvidar.

Levanto su rostro. Vio las miradas angustiadas e inmediatamente trato de recomponerse

**¿Qué paso con su madre?**

**Mebuki fue internada ese mismo día en un psiquiátrico. Sakura llevada al hospital y puesta bajo la tutela de Kakashi..**

**¿¡Como es que nadie pudo evitar que la golpearan!? ¿Acaso no había nadie más? Su nana por ejemplo. **

Su madre fue la que hablo.

**Fuimos descuidados en ese sentido, y lo lamentamos mucho-** Mikato se removió inquieta- **Ese día Nozomi tubo una urgencia y salio de la casa, confiada en que la persona que había dejado a cargo era segura.**

**¿Quién?**

**La hermana de Mebuki y tía de Sakura. Tu deberías conocerla, ella... trabaja en Konoha. Es... la profesora Tayuya.**

Se levanto de golpe y la silla en la que se encontraba se estrello en el suelo.

**¡Esa vieja la odia! He visto lo que le a hecho, la castiga todo el tiempo. ¡La hostiga y la culpa de todo! ¿¡Porqué!? Ella es su tía, su familia. ¡Debería cuidarla, no maltratarla!**

T**ranquilízate, Sasuke. No aportas nada si te alteras. Pones las cosas más difíciles para todos-** Itachi se levanto camino hasta la silla y la puso en su lugar, coloco la mano en su hombro y lo invito a sentarse nuevamente- **Sabemos lo que sucedido la ultima vez. Hemos hablado con Tsunade y Kakashi, se han tomado las medidas necesarias . Y le advertimos que una falla más y sera despedida, con una denuncia por maltrato a una menor.**

**¿Porqué le hace esto?**

Su madre hablo nuevamente.

**Mebuki y Kazashi se amaron infinitamente, fueron muy felices. Todos nosotros nos conocíamos de niños pero Kazashi se encontró con ella en la secundaria. La conocimos cuando entro a mitad de nuestro primer año de secundaria, era rebelde, impredecible**- sonrió-** y muy alocada. Se gano su corazón al instante, y el de nosotros también. Tuyuya es media hermana de Mebuki por parte de padre. Nunca tuvieron una buena relación. Al ser la única hija de su primera amada esposa, que falleció de una enfermedad, Mebuki fue la adoración de su padre. Y Tayuya y su ****madre nunca la** **perdonaron por ello, a la menor posibilidad que tenían aprovechaban para humillarla y despreciarla. Vivió un infierno pero nunca le dijo nada a su padre, él era feliz con esa familia y ella lo amaba...**

**Cuando conoció a Kazashi todo cambio, ella fue realmente feliz. Él la admiraba por ser tan valiente y bondadosa, no tenia ojos para ninguna otra. Por eso mismo Tayuya se enamoro de él, ella quería todo de Mebuki y desarrollo un amor obsesivo por Kazashi. Pero nunca los pudo separar, su amor era demasiado grande. Cuando se casaron y nació la bella Sakura, el mundo de ellos llego a una dicha infinita. No podían ser más felices de lo que fueron. Sin embargo el resentimiento de su hermanastra también creció. Tenia un sentimiento de amor-odio por Sakura. Claramente obvio, dado de las personas de la que provenía. Pero cuando Haruno murió, Tayuya odio a Sakura.**

Un sensación helada lo recorrió al presentir lo que su madre le contaría.

**La culpo por su muerte. Aprovechando el estado deplorable Mebuki, la impulso también a odiar a Sakura ¿Qué mejor manera de destruirlas que provocando el odio entre madre e hija? Esa noche que las dejaron solas, incito a Mebuki que tomara venganza. Lleno su cabeza con mentiras e injurias. La niña dormía cuando fue sacada a rastras de su cama por su propia madre. Tayuya nunca interfirió. Solo miro como su hermana azotaba a su amada hija, hasta desfallecer...- **Mikato respiro profundamente- ¡**Lo siento! Esto también es difícil para mi. Mebuki es mi muy amada amiga. Su vida se cayó a pedazos y no pude evitarlo**.

Sasuke asintió para darle animo. No tenia voz para hablar, su corazón se había roto un millos de veces este día.

C**uando fue internada y recupero un poco la conciencia, quería arrancarse el corazón. Me dijo **_** Mikato, mi querida amiga, quiero morir. No por mi esposo, sino por haber lastimado a mi pobre angelito. He roto sus alas Ahora ¿Como podrá volar? ¿Como podrá escapar de este infierno?**__-_ rompió nuevamente en llanto y negó con la cabeza para que sepan que no podía continuar. Itachi le froto la espalda, y después hablo.

**Ella estuvo internada tres años. Luego volvió a la mansión Haruno, vive ahí desde entonces. Sakura no la ve desde hace 8 años, se niega a verla. Dice que esa no es su madre. Intentamos que entrara en razón pero no hay forma**- su hermano se detuvo una momento, como si dudara de lo que iba a decir-** Naruto visita a Mebuki todo los meses, Yo también los hago.**

**Todos lo hacemos-** le contó su padre**- Los Namikaze, kakashi, Tsunade y otros amigos.**

**¿Porqué nunca me dijeron nada de esto?**

Itachi golpeo la mesa con su puño sobresaltando a todos

**¿Crees que lo hicimos por que queríamos? ¡Claro que no! ¡Hemos tenido que cargar con esto durante años! Todos sufrimos , no eres el único ¡Lo hicimos por que ella lo pidió!**

¡**Itachi!**- le advirtió su padre, levantando la voz por primera ves.

**¡No! Padre, ya estoy cansado de esto. Por eso hice lo que hice**.

**¿Qué has hecho?**- miró recelosos a su hermano.

Él le dedico una mirada entre decidido y temeroso.

**El día que llegaste tarde... Yo organice todo para que ustedes se encontraran.**

**¿¡Qué!?**

**Sabia que Sakura llegaría tarde. Y pensé que era injusto que estén separados estando tan cerca el uno del otro, no podía soportarlo. Ustedes, que se contaban todo que estaba siempre juntos. Era a la primera persona que llamas si algo nuevo te ocurría- ** de pronto lo miro profundamente a los ojos- **Sasuke, era la persona que tu..**.

**¡No lo digas! **

**¡No, escucha! Era la persona que tu amabas ¡La amas! Sasuke. Eran pequeños, si, pero era la luz de tus ojos. Decías que era tuya. Se lo decías a todo el mundo. **

**Entonces aproveche ese día e hice que llegaras tarde. Saque las baterías de tu despertador, averié la ducha, escondí la mochila y desinfle tu rueda. Se que me comporte como un niño pero no lo soportaba más. No soportara que sean desconocidos, y que todos hicieran como si lo fueran. Odiaba ocultarte las cosas. Así que lo hice. Espere y rece a los dioses para que se conocieran...**

**Quiero saber algo más. Dijeron que ella se los pidió ¿Porque? ¿Porque no quiso que recordara?**

Todos se callaron.

**Eso tendrás que preguntárselo tu mismo hijo.**

En ese momento sonó el teléfono del consultorio. Richard, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, contesto.

**¿Si? ¡Oh! Si, claro ¿Nada fuera de lo normal? Bien. Gracias por todo**- colgó el auricular- **Era del laboratorio. Todo en orden Sasuke. No presentas síntomas de ninguna anomalía. Los dolores se deben al esfuerzo físico que hace el cerebro por recordar, te recetare un medicamento para ello. Con el tiempo, desaparecerá. No tienen por que preocuparse**.

El ambiente en la habitación se relajo

**¡Gracias a dios!**- susurro Mikato.

Silencio

Sasuke se levanto de su lugar y se dirijo a la puerta.

**¿A donde vas?**

Ne**cesito un momento a solas, para asimilar todo esto**.

**¡No...**-Fugaku coloco la mano en el hombro de sus esposa para detenerla.

**Estaré bien, mamá**- ella lo miro sorprendida por como la había llamado, no la hacia desde que era un niño- **Tengo mi teléfono. Llamare si hay algún problema ¿Si?**

Ella asintió.

Antes de abrir la puerta se giro y miro a todos

**Saben, desde el momento en que la vi supe que tenia un destino ligado a ella**- y desapareció por la ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Mil millones de disculpa, estoy de rodillas en estos momentos. He sido una mala autora para ustedes. Perdóneme! gente a la que amo(lectores) Pero es que pasaron las fiesta, mis vacaciones y todo ese asunto (Y si, me fui de vacaciones) espero que los que la tuvieron la hayan pasado hermoso. Pero tb fui a unos cursos de redacción que ayudaron mucho a mi escritura. Corregí los capítulos anteriores. No cambiaron nada. Solo mis horrores ortográficos (perdonen por eso tb T_T) No creo haber corregido todos , pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo, por favor sean placientes con esta horrenda persona T_T tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Con respecto al capitulo! Es el que más me a gustado hasta ahora. Ojala les guste tanto como a mi. Cha chan! parte del pasado se a revelado. Espero haber cubierto sus expectativas. Prometo volver rápido la próxima vez!

Con mucho, mucho amor! 3

coti


	9. Chapter 9 El camino a través del arco

¡Feliz semana santa para todos! Espero que tengan macha paz, amor y chocolate en sus vidas. Antes de leer mis amigos, les voy a pedir que se dirijan a nuestro salvador, y ¡no! No estoy hablando de dios ni Jesús sino del amado Google (que tantas veces nos saca de apuros) van a la parte del buscador de imagen y pongan esto ( Biltmore Mansion, Asheville, North Carolina) Q´es esto? Se preguntaran. Bueno es la mansión en la que me base para esta parte de la historia. Para que vean como es ya que no me tome el tiempo para describirla. Lo siento por ser tan perezosa u.u. Y ahora disfruten el capitulo.

Predestinados N° 9

El camino a través de arco

Miro a ambos lado de la avenida, con unos cuantos peatones y poco transito. En la parada de autobuses en la que se encontraba, solo estaban él y un anciano de aspecto cansado y desdeñoso.

Lo primero que hizo al salir del hospital, fue dirigirse a un bar y pedir un trago muy,muy fuerte. La cantinera lo miro desconfiada y estaba apunto de pedirle identificación. Por lo tanto, tubo que desplegar sus tácticas de seducción. Unas leves sonrisas y voz baja y sexy bastaron. Una ves que tubo el trago en sus manos lo bebió de un tirón. Necesitaba que el cuerpo entrara en calor. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas a todo lo acontecido en esto dos últimos días. Sakura Haruno, Los Namikaze y su familia, todo era demasiado para asimilarlo de golpe.

Ayer, cuando escucho el nombre de la enana, fue como su hubiera abierto las puertas hacia un mundo que no conocía. Ella había sufrido tanto, la habían lastimado. Y todo frente a sus ojos ¿Y que hizo él? Incapaz de resistir el sufrimiento y la impresión, había optado por la salida fácil. Olvidar. Se convirtió en un cobarde.

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía recordar lo que paso aquel día ¿Qué había visto para que se bloqueara de ese modo? ¿Como sucedió la herida de su cabeza? Aun tenia demasiadas incógnitas en sus recuerdos. Nebulosas que impedían que viera lo que sucedió en el pasado. Y por ese motivo estaba ahí. Esperando al autobús que lo llevaría a su destino y esperaba que con el, recuerdos del pasado.

Al salir del bar y pensar por largas horas, había llegado a una decisión. Llamó a Kakashi y haciéndole prometer que no le diría nada a su familia, ni a Naruto, le pidió la información que necesitaba.

Kakashi dijo que tenia que tomar el autobús que se dirigía al sur. Su destino quedaba a 20 minutos de la ciudad, en el área rural.

Espero unos minutos más.

El autobús tomo forma a lo lejos. Estrecho sus ojos para poder ver el cartel. ¡Si! Era ese. Después de haber estado esperando por 45 minutos en el frio día, se sentía aliviado.

El autobús se detuvo, le permitió el paso al anciano que subía con una gran bolsa. Pago su boleto y tomo asiento al lado de la ventanilla. Froto sus manos para entrar en calor.

Echo una mirada al exterior. El otoño se acercaba, los días eran cada vez más cortos y frescos. Las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a tomar los colores de la estación. Amarillo, naranja y marrón.

Conforme más avanzaba, los edificios comenzaban a disminuir. Y cuando se dio cuenta, podía ver extensiones y extensiones de campo.

Hace mucho que no se tomaba un tiempo para admirar la belleza de la naturaleza. Había dedicado demasiado tiempo a la perfección, y se había olvidado de disfrutar. Ya no se divertía tanto con sus amigos, no disfrutaba de la compañía de su familia, y quería jugar al fútbol sin la presión de ganar... solo hacerlo por diversión.

Era tiempo que recuperara su vida.

Miro su reloj. 17:27 p.m. Las horas se le pasaron volando. Estuvo tan metidos en sus pensamientos todo el día, que no le había prestado atención al tiempo. Su panza gruño, y si, se había saltado las comidas. Ahora que su cuerpo se estaba relajando de la tensión, le pasaba factura. Se sentía cansado física y mentalmente.

Suspiro

En la corta conversación que mantuvo con Kakashi; Le había asegurado que la muchacha se encontraba bien, que incluso había preguntado por el estado de su salud.

Que se preocupara por él lo alegraba. Le demostraba que no era totalmente indiferente para ella. Había dicho que no quería que recordara, que empeoraría las cosas...Pero su voz interior le decía que tenia que hacerlo, que era la única forma de rescatarla del infierno. Se pregunto ¿Cómo se sentiría? Su familia se había desintegrado antes sus ojos y ella ,siendo una niña indefensa, no pudo hacer nada. Por un momento se imagina que era su familia. Un padre muerto ante sus ojos, una madre fuera se sí, que lo azotaba sin para y la gente en la que había confiado le daba la espalda. Su corazón y su alma se llenaron de una catarata de sentimientos: ira, dolor, desesperación, miedo, decepción, venganza... y un millón de sentimientos más ¿Cómo una persona podía soportar esto? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo era que Sakura podía soportarlo y no volverse loca? Quiso arrancarse el corazón.

De pronto se dio cuenta que el bus se estaba deteniendo. Miro hacia todos lados.

¡Rayos! ¿¡En donde demonios se encontraba!?

Recordó que Kakashi le dijo que se bajara cuando viera el arco gigantesco de madera.

Recorrió con la mirada el paisaje.

Arco

Arco

Arco

¡Oh, Arco! Lo vio cuando el chófer estaba poniendo en macha el móvil.

**-¡Espere!**- se paro del asiento gritando- **¡Señor, espere! ¡Bajo aquí!**

El hombre paro el bus de golpe.

**-¡Oye, niño! No soy un taxista que para cuando quieres ¡La próxima ves pon más atención!**

Realmente si él hubiera sido el Sasuke de hace dos días lo abría mandado al demonio pero, reprimendas como estas, ya no le importaban.

**-¡Esta bien!**- se apresuro a bajar.

Miro el multicolor lugar. Una espesa vegetación lo cubría todo. El sol que marcaba el atardecer, le daba una hermosa tonalidad al abitad. Verde, naranja, amarillo, marrón y otros colores; lo cubrían todo.

Localizo el arco de madera que daba la bienvenida a una calle de tierra, ese era su camino.

Subió el sierre de su chaqueta, la temperatura estaba disminuyendo, Camino al arco. Cuando llego hasta el, levanto la mirada.

¡woow! Eso era sorprendente. El arco, que daba la bienvenida a una calle rodeada de arboles, era de un hermoso roble. Pero lo que lo hacia increíble, era que estaba completamente tallado. Las formas de unas ramas cubiertas con flores de cerezo se enroscaban a su alrededor. En su cúspide se podía ver un escudo con una gran H y por debajo una inscripción que decía _El lugar que amamos, ése es nuestro hogar; un hogar que nuestros pies pueden abandonar, pero no nuestros corazones _

En ese preciso momento, supo que había escuchado y leído incontables vece esa frase. Era como si siempre hubiera estado grabada en el fondo de su mente pero, nunca se había detenido a leerla.

**-Impresionarte ¿No?-** se sobresalto al oírla la grave voz. El anciano del autobús se encontraba ahí. Tenia sus manos en sus caderas a la altura de los riñones, como una forma de aliviar el dolor de su espalda, con la enorme bolsa a sus pies- **Esta obra maestra fue creada por los ancestros de estas tierra. Se dice que su autora fue la señora de este lugar.**

Sasuke miro intrigado al vetusto.

**-La guerra había llegado al país y su esposo tubo que marcharse al enfrentamiento. Él, al partir, talló en un gran roble el nombre de ambos. Dijo que su amor seria tan fuerte y vivo como ése árbol, que esperara, que regresaría a su hogar. Ella le prometió que lo esperaría junto a su familia.Y así; pasaron los días, semanas y meses. Pero... al poco de que se cumpliera un año, llego una carta...**

El pelinegro se deprimió un poco al presentir lo que sucedería.

**-Su esposo había desaparecido en batalla, se habían realizado exhaustivas búsquedas pero no se había encontrado cuerpo alguno...**

**-¿Y? ¿¡Qué sucedió entonces?-** se escucho preguntar.

El anciano le sonrió con simpatía.

**-La mujer quedo destruida. Su amado se había perdido. **

**-Una noche, en la que se encontraba debajo del hermoso árbol, se quedo dormida. Y tubo un sueño. En el, su esposo se encontraba a lo lejos. Ella lo llamó, gritando su nombre. Él la escuchaba, pero no la veía, y por lo tanto; no podía encontrar su hogar.**

**-Al abrió los ojos corrió a despertar al carpintero, exigiéndole que le enseñara a tallar. El hombre la miro como si estuviera loca pero no la contradijo. Desde entonces, todos los día, se dedicaba a su aprendizaje. **

**-Cuando ,por fin, aprendió la técnica; sorprendió a todos cuando ordeno que talaran al roble. Sus hijos intentaron detenerla, sabiendo el cariño que tenia la mujer por el, pero se rehusaba a escucharlos. Sin nada más que hacer, obedecieron. Una vez realizada la tarea, la mujer se encerró con el en el taller, en donde pasaba días y noches.**

**-Su hijos comenzaron a preocuparse por el deterioro de su salud. Pero ella alegaba que estaba bien, que no había tiempo para desaprovechar.**

**-Cuando la guerra ya estaba terminando, la mujer yacía en cama. Se había sobreesforzado y su cuerpo no lo soporto. **

**-Negándose a renunciar, reunió a sus tres hijos y les encomendó una tarea. **

**-Sacar del taller su trabajo. Sin revelarlo, llevarlo a donde comenzaba el camino de las tierras y solo cuando este ahí podría ser visto.**

**-Los hijos obedeciendo exactamente las instrucciones de la mujer. Con un gran esfuerzo, lo lograron. Pero ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrirlo? **

**-Un hermoso arco...con exquisitos tallados de flores de cerezo y una frase llamando a su amado a volver a casa.**

**-Los hijos rompieron en llanto al ver la muestra de amor verdadero de su madre.**

**-Pero, la verdadera sorpresa vino semanas después. Cuando un telegrama urgente llego. **

**-Su padre... había aparecido. **

**-Herido en batalla, el hombre fue rescatados por los aliados pero su herida mortal lo indujo a un coma del que despertado hacia unas semanas. El mensaje decía que regresaba a casa.**

**-¡Imposible! **- logro articular.

-¿**Verdad? Casi como si el arco lo hubiera traído del más allá.**

**-¿Llego a casa?**

El viejo lo miro con picardía.

**-¡Bueno muchacho! Si algo e aprendido en esta vida, es que nada es gratis ¿Te diriges a la casona?**

Él asintió sin pensarlo. De alguna forma inexplicable e imposible, el anciano le había caído bien, demasiado bien para su gusto.

**-¡Bien! Ayuda a este vejestorio a cargar con esto**-señalo la bolsa- **He vivido mucho y mi cuerpo me pasa factura.**

**-Esta bien, abuelo. Pero quiero saber el reto de la historia.**

**-¡Si,si! Te la contare por el camino. **

El Uchiha tomo la bolsas. Se sorprendió que hubiera podido cargar con este peso hasta ese momento.

Cunado pasaron por debajo del arco, una sensación extraña lo recorrió. Como si de alguna manera su cuerpo se liberara de un gran peso.

¿Era eso lo que inconscientemente estuvo deseando? ¿Su mente y cuerpo le estuvieron dando las señales, pero él las había ignorado? ¿Lo que él pensaba que era estrés por sobre exigirse, solo había sido su deseo infinito de volver a ese lugar?

¡Vaya!

Justo en ese momento se sintió como un estúpido niño inmaduro e ignorante, que no sabia nada de sí mismo. Si que era un fracasado, todo lo contrario de lo que él pensaba que era.

**-¡woow!-** susurro el anciano mirándolo.

**-¿¡Qué!?**- su voz era ronca por la emoción.

**-Justo ahora, es como si hubiera tenido la revelación de tu vida.**

Una mueca, entre la tristeza y la sorpresa, se le formo.

**-¡Oh! Créame abuelo, eso es exactamente lo que me acaba de suceder.**

Se formo un silencio en el que solo se escuchaba el susurrar de las ramas y el viento. Miro los profundo ojos grises del anciano, que lo miraban con simpatía y compasión, alentándolo a hablar.

**-He pasado toda mi vida mirando a los otro por debajo de mi. Creía que no merecían mi atención, no eran dignos de ella. Comportándome como un niño egoísta y mimado. Pero estos días han cambiado mi forma de ver y pensar. Hay cosas más importantes que la perfección, el orgullo y la riqueza. **

**-Me convertí en una persona ignorante que no se conoce así misma.**

**-Soy patético ¿No? **

Su acompañante le dio palamaditas en el hombro.

**-Hijo, cuando uno es joven cree tener el mundo a sus pies. Pienso que uno madura cuando se da cuenta que no es así. Y eso es lo que te a sucedido, te has convertido en una persona un poco más sabia ¡Felicidades! -** El hombre suspiro**- He cometido tantos errores en esta vida, y Dios sabe, que me arrepiento de cada uno; pero ahí algo bueno en ellos ¿sabes?**

-¿**En serio? Por que yo no les veo nada lindo- **su amargura era latente.

El se rió entre diente

**-Si. Hay algo bueno, y eso es que con cada uno de ellos uno aprende algo nuevo y no los** **vuelve a cometer dos veces.**

**Mmm...-** el viejo lo pensó un poco- **Bueno tal vez dos, pero ¡una tercera! Eso ya es ser estúpido.**

Sasuke soltó una carcajada, relajando así sus hombros.

**-Usted tiene razón.**

**-Un anciano siempre tiene la razón.**

**-Si usted lo dice...**

**-Niño, créeme. Vas a pasar por mucho, esto solo es la punta del iceberg. Espera chocar y hundirte por un largo, largo, largo, y largo tiempo. **

**-El truco, es saber nadar bien. **

El muchacho sonrió con algo de orgullo

**-Yo soy un buen nadador.**

**-¡Jajaja! Es bueno saberlo, lo vas a necesitar ¡Buena suerte!**

Él asintió y guardo silencio

**-¿Me va a contar el resto de la Historia?-** pregunto al fin.

El asintió confirmando.

-¿**Sabes porque los cerezos?**

Negó con la cabeza.

**-Por** **que era el nombre de la Señora...**

Sasuke lo miro sorprendido.

**-¿Su nombre era... Sakura?**

**-Así es. El tallar las flores de cerezo en el arco era su forma de decir que ella lo estaba esperando. Sakura le pedía a su amado que volviera a su hogar. **

**-El día que él por fin puso un pie en este lugar y miro el arco, se tambaleo de tantos sentimientos. Con lagrimas en sus ojos les exigió a sus hijos que lo llevaran con su esposa. **

**-Su corazón se rompió cuando la vio débil en la cama.**

_¿Qué has hecho? _**Le pregunto**.

**-La mujer lo miro por primera vez**_ Eres tu_ **le acaricio el rostro con tanta ternura que dolía** _ Amor, por fin nos has encontrado. Estoy tan contenta_

**-El hombre tomo sus manos, envejecidas por el duro trabajo** _¿Qué has hecho?_ **volvió a preguntar. **

_ Te mostré el camino a casa _**le contesto sin dejar de sonreír.**

_¿¡Porqué!? ¿¡Porqué!?_ **Le exigió llorando**.

_¿Porqué? Por que te amo, te amo tanto que no puedo respirar_

**-El hombre lloro más, si era posible **_ También te amo tanto, tanto... Estoy en casa_

**-Ella le sonrió aun má**s _Bienvenido_

-E**l amor que se tenían era tan grande... Ella continuo débil y él no la dejo sola en ningún momento. Al trascurrir 3 años, la hermosa Sakura, dejo de existir. **

**-Todos quedaron destrozados por su muerte, en especial su esposo. **

**-Todos los días, antes de que salga el sol, él se levantaba y caminaba hasta el arco. Admirando su hermosa belleza, la más grande muestra de amor que había visto y fue creada para él. **

**-No quería seguir viviendo. Cada vez que habría sus ojos y no la encontraba, era como si muriera. Su vida había deja de tener sentido. Y comenzó a dejarse morir. **

**-Sus hijos lo intentaron todo, pero el se rehusaba a comer, no dormía y bebía todo el tiempo. Una mañana de invierno se encontraba en el arco batallando para mantenerse en pie, pero debido al malgaste de su cuerpo y el cansancio; le fue imposible y colapso. En el lapsus en el que se mantuvo inconsciente, tubo un encuentro con su amada. **

**-En el, los dos se mantenían sentados en un columpio debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo. Le suplico que lo llevara con ella, que ya no tenia ganas de vivir si no estaban en el mismo mundo. Negando la petición, dijo que aun no era su momento; que se encontrarían nuevamente, pero que ahora él debía cuidar de su familia. **

_ Deseo, con todo mi corazón, que nunca hubiera habido guerra y así, poder estar juntos hasta que fuéramos viejos. _

**-Le sonrió llena de dulzura.**

_ Amor, no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero se puede trabajar para un futuro mejor _

_¿Cómo?_

_Mmm... no lo se. Quizás si hubiera un lugar en donde enseñarles a niños y jóvenes que lo verdaderamente importa es el amor, amistad, el entendimiento y no odio, venganza y guerra... Podríamos crear mejores personas para un mejor futuro ¿No lo crees?_

**-Él la miro con infinito amor. **

_Lo creo...¡Dios! Me haces tanta falta _

_Y tu a mi. Pero nos veremos en un tiempo. Ahora por favor cuida de ti y nuestra familia, que yo, cuidare de todos ustedes desde allá_**Señalo al cielos**_No olvides que todo lo que hice fue por mi amor a ti, no es tu culpa. No fui lo suficiente fuerte para protegerte. Te estaré_ _esperando hasta que nos encontremos nuevamente _**Lo beso. **

_Si. Te amo_

_Te amo._

**-¿Amor?- **pregunto desconcertado.

**-Si. Una gran poder.-** el anciano aminoro el paso.

**-No creo que el amor impida una muerte, alimente al pobre o evite catástrofes naturales.**

Lo miro un poco decepcionado.

**-No. Pero el amor crea vida, nos permite ayudar al prójimo... Nos hace felices de una manera única y hacer que las cosas imposibles se vuelvan posibles.**

Sasuke permaneció en silencio unos minutos.

**-¿Cómo... cómo sabe uno... que se a enamorado?**- Pregunto por fin.

Los ojos grises lo miraron sorprendido

**-¿Hablas en serio?**

**-¡Olvídelo!**- se apresuro a contestar.

**-¡No! Esta bien que me preguntes. Es solo que me tomo desprevenido tu pregunta, viniendo** **eso de un joven buen mozo es un poco extraño**.

**-Bueno, salí con chicas antes, pero ninguna llamaba mi atención realmente**- el pelinegro estaba un poco avergonzado.

**-Ya veo. Mmm... Primero déjame terminar de contarte la historia.**

El Uchiha asintió y le presto suma atención.

**-Cuando el hombre despertó, aun estaba en el suelo bajo el arco. Al incorporarse, un pétalo de cerezo cayo en su regazo ¡Un pétalo! En pleno invierno y aun más sorprendente, cuando no habitaba ningún árbol de ese tipo en este lugar. Cunado regreso a casa, se reunió con sus hijo ¿Te imaginas lo que hizo en ese momento?**

El negó**.**

**-Como forma de agradecimiento y muestra de amor a su esposa y familia, construyo dos monumentos. El primero, en este lugar. Por memoria a ella, él mismo planto un árbol de cerezo en medio de una pradera, que fue llamado amada Sakura. Y ordeno que cada año en la época de su muerte se plantaran los arboles. Yo e plantado muchos de ellos. Se dice que actualmente estas tierra contiene más de 30,000 cerezos en flor, la más grande extensión de ellos .**

El muchacho paro de golpe.

**-¿¡Porqué tantos!?**

Su rostro se arrugo aun más por sus sonrisa

**-Es sorprendente. Hay una leyenda en este lugar, que dice que, si una pareja planta un árbol de cerezo en estas tierras su amor sera eterno. Recibimos visitantes de todo el mundo pidiéndonos plantar. Nunca nos hemos negado**.

Ya estaban llegando al final del camino. Los arboles que lo rodeaban se mecían como olas del mar, una naranja surrealista provocado por la puesta del sol lo llenaba todo. Pero aun así no vio ninguno cerezo.

**-No veo ninguno por este lugar.**

**-Oh, hay un montón de ellos por ahí, pero solo florecen en primavera. Debes volver en la estación correcta, esto se pone más asombroso todavía.**

**-Lo are. Pero aun así no creo en la historia. **

**-¿¡Porqué no!?-** pregunto un poco irritado.

**-¿Hay una prueba contundente que demuestre que es cierta?**

**-¡Si! La hay. La estas viendo en este momento.**

El muchacho lo miro si comprender

**-¡Yo! Tengo 89 años. Nací y me crie aquí.**

-¿**Su familia trabajo hace mucho tiempo en este lugar?**

**-Niño, para que me entiendas mejor...-**Lo miro de una manera tan abrumadora. Se giro un poco y señalo el arco-** Yo fui uno de los que lo coloco.**

Sasuke se mantuvo en su lugar procesando la información. El anciano había dicho que la colocación del arco fue la misión que le encomendó Sakura a sus hijos. Si su lógica no le fallaba... eso quiere decir... que...

**-¡Tu! ¿Eres...?**

**-Si, Soy el menor de sus hijos.**

**-¡Abuelo!**

**-¿Sorprendido?**

El asintió

-L**o siento. Fui irrespetuoso con usted.**

**-Esta bien. He escuchado cosas peores. Pero lo que la gente no sabe es que soy fruto y testigo del más grande amor que se pueden tener dos seres humanos y siempre estuve orgulloso de ello. Cada palabra que escuchaste fue lo que vi y me contó mi propio padre. Viví su amor, dolor, valentía y felicidad, estoy agradecido de haber podido formar parte de esta familia.**

**-Tu, hace unos momentos me preguntaste como sabia uno que estaba enamorado. La respuesta es, que no lo se.**

El muchacho lo miro sorprendido.

**-El amor es distinto para cada uno de nosotros, puedes sentirte de tantas formas. Uno esta de lo más normal en su vida y de pronto ¡buum! se enamora... **

**-El amor de mi vida esta esperándome en el otro mundo.**

**-¡Lo siento mucho!-** Se apresuro a decir, sintiendo una punzada de compasión por el simpático hombrecito.

**-Gracias. Es la única mujer que e amado.**

**-Sabes, cuando me enamore de ella quede realmente sorprendido. Ella siempre estuvo ahí, fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo, nunca la vi mas allá que eso. Pero el día de Las Sakuras, nos encontrábamos en los jardines. La familia y los amigos nos reunimos para la plantación. Alguien señalo hacia la pradera, cuando mire, ella se encontraba ahí caminado hacia nosotros. Con un hermoso vestido lila, su hermoso cabello suelto revoloteando por el viento y una hermosas sonrisa en el rostro- **Dio un suspiro- **Y ¡buum! Fue la cosa más hermosa que vi en mi vida, nada se le podía igualar y desde ese día nunca más pude dejarla ir.**

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Estando con este anciano estaba descubriendo muchas cosas de si mismo... o ¿Era el lugar?

Alzo la mirada hacia todo el paisaje y después a la persona a su lado que le sonreía. Las dos cosas, estaba seguro, todo ello estaban influyendo en él de una manera extraña pero reconfortante. Se sentía tan en paz ahora, que no sabia como soporto los años anteriores.

De repente, un rayo de sol le dio en la cara, por unos momento no vio nada.

Su vista se fue acostumbrando, la arboleda se había terminado, por lo que los rayos del atardecer era más fuertes. La siluetas comenzaron a tomar forma.

Cuando su vista fue clara, quedo plasmado en su lugar. Est... esto...esto era...

**-Si... esa es la expresión que pone todo el mundo cuando la ve. Incluso yo. A pesar de haber vivido toda mi vida aquí, aun me quita el aliento cuando la veo.**

Si, quitaba el aliento. Pero en él, había hecho algo más. Su cerebro vibro. Conocía cada rincón de esa casa. Se extendía a lo largo del terreno, de unos tres pisos, grandes ventanales, paredes de ladrillos naturales y sus tejados empinado de un azul Francia. Era tan hermosa, como un castillo.

Antes, había pasado todos sus veranos, fines de semana y días festivos aquí... en la mansión.

Tubo que dejar la bolsa en es suelo, su impresión fue demasiado fuerte.

**-¡Oye! Muchacho ¿Te encuentras bien?**

Sasuke se relajo al sentir la mano del hombre en su hombro y esta ves lo miro de otra manera. Con ojos del pasado. Él ya lo conocía, era el abuelo, el que les daba en secreto galletas antes de la comida, el que les cantaba y contaba historias a la par de la fogatas, el que los arropaba para ir a dormir...

**-¡Papá!**

Los dos voltearon el rostro en dirección a la voz. Una mujer menuda se acercaba a ellos. Tenia un gran sombrero azul que la cubría del sol y un sencillo vestido blanco.

-¡**Papá! ¿Dónde has estado? He estado tan preocupada. Cuando vayas a salir...**- se quedo quieta cuando lo vio-** ¡Oh! No sabia que traías visita, si me lo hubieras dicho yo...**

Lo miro de arriba a abajo y presto suma atención en su rostro. Él sintió el calor en sus mejillas.

**-Lo encontré en la entrada, al parecer viene de visita, cariño.**

**-Eres...tu... eres...**- abrió la boca como si quisiera decir una palabra pero no le salia la voz.

**-Soy Uchiha... Uchiha Sasuke.**

Lo miraron.

No sabia que expresión tenia la mujer porque el sombrero tapaba gran parte de su rostro, pero la del anciano estaba completamente cubierta de cariño y aprecio, con sus ojos un poco vidriosos.

**-Sss... Sasuke... Sasuke-kun**-dijo la mujer- ¿**En verdad eres tu?**

**-Si**- sonrió un poco tímido.

-¡**Oh! ¡Sasuke-kun! Ere tu ¡Uno de mis niños!**

Tubo una cálida sensación provocada por la voz llena de sentimiento que expulsaba la mujer.

**-Me... me recuerdas-** de un tirón quito su gran sombrero- **Me recuerdas... mi niño.**

¿Qué si la recordaba?

¡Claro que sí!

Esta señora había sido una madre más para él, como su madre, como la de Naruto.

Ella y Sakura se parecían tanto, piel blanquecina, menudas, labios carnoso y rosados, largas pestañas, profundos y cálidos ojos verde agua. La única diferencia era su cabello, mientra Sakura tenia los suyo del color de los pétalos del cerezo en flor, los de la mujer que tenia en frente eran unas espectaculares hebras doradas.

Las dos, eran como ángeles.

**-Claro. La recuerdo perfectamente Mebuki-san... **

No termino la oración , la rubia lo había abrazado. Sus cálidos y delgados brazos lo rodearon.

Era tan pequeña a comparación de él. Pero aun así, se sentía como el abrazo de una madre. Como los que la suya le daba tan a menudo antes y con el tiempo él se había alejados de ellos.

Mientras que su mamá olía a jazmín y a cielo, la mujer que lo estaba rodeando perfumaba un olor primaveral y a... ¿galletas?

Recordó es olor. En su pasado, cuando Naruto, Sakura y él regresaban de jugar, siempre los esperaba un pastel o galletas, con leche tibia.

Reconocía que la odio cuando le contaron la historia, la odio por dejar sola a Sakura, por no protegerla. Pero, ahora sabia que esta mujer solo fue usada y manipulada de la peor manera y en el momento más frágil de su vida. Había estado indefensa, igual que su hija... y nuevamente él no estuvo para protegerlas.

**-Lo...lo siento tanto Sasuke-kun. Todo... fue culpa mía... fui débil... perdona. Les falle a ustedes... mis niños, mis amados niños...**

Sintió las lagrima de la mujer humedeciendo su pecho. Y la punza de dolor lo envolvió.

**-Esta bien, Mebuki-san**- le palmeo la espalda en forma de consuelo- **Ahora todo estará bien. Yo me are cargo.**

Ella lloro aun más.

Pudo ver al anciano por encima de la cabeza de la señora Haruno, le sonreía con ojos lleno de dicha y por un momento, nuevamente se sintió como un niño de 8 años.

**-¡Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun!**- le dijo con los ojos grises iluminados y voz rasposa por la emoción.

Y si. Realmente se sentía como casa, se relajo un poco. Había recuperado la mayoría de sus recuerdo pero aun le faltaba camino por recorrer. Tomaría de vuelta lo que le fue arrebatado , recuperaría todo. Empezando por estas personas y este lugar... aquí, encontraría muchas de las respuestas que le faltaban, aquí volvería a ser Sasuke Uchiha … aquí...en las tierras Haruno..¡Lo recuperaría todo!

Holasss! mis amados lectores! Como están? Me retrase unos días pero aquí estoy. En mi defensa debo decir que estuve un poco deprimida. Perdón por no esforzarme tanto esta vez, soy una muy mala persona. Pero sus reviews me alentaron a escribir y aquí estoy. Es por eso que voy a agradecer a estos muy amados lectores. Y dedicarles este capitulo.

**Yoouarebeautiful** Gracias por leer! y e alegro mucho, mucho q te haya gustado la historia :) y si! Tuyuya muerte! Muerte! (Con antorchas en mano!)

NigksTsuDeva aquí esta la conti ! espero q t guste gracias por leer !.

**ErzaScarlet-Sama** No te arrodilles por favor !(yo me estoy arrodillando) Gracias por leer. En el prox. Capitulo es el gran encuentro (t lo prometo) con respecto al asesino y el tatuaje...NO PUEDO!no puedo decírtelo todavía pero prometo que seguiré escribiendo para que lo sepas Gracias por tu reviews! Besos

**cherry627** Si! la venganza no t lleva a nada!. Y la verdad fue muy triste el cap anterior, no llores! Por favor ! Esperaremos a q las cosas mejoren. Gracias por leer!Besos

**aRiElLa 95** Felizz!porque te gusto! continua leyendo ! gracias por tu reviwes! :)

**riza-17 :** sii! gracias por leerme. Gracias! Gracias! gracias ! espero q te guste este cap. nos vemos en el prox cap. Besos!

**DULCECITO311**: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! (suspiro) DULCECITO!eres tan tan dulce dulce dulce! se que no tendría que decir esto y pero eres mi lectora N°1! tu reviews tb fue el primero en llegar, siempre alentándome, perdón por no haber actualizado pronto!;)

Prometo revelar más delate tus dos misterios! Espero que estes bien y GRACIAS por leer. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Besos para ti !

Con mucho Amor

Coti


End file.
